Avatar The Era Of Leon
by Shawn McKnight
Summary: Avatar The Era Of Leon is the next chapter in the Avatar Saga. Set 17 years after the death of Korra, the new Avatar a boy named Leon, must protect the world from multiple threats with the help of his new friends, while dealing with a confusing relationship with his friend, Sorra, and adjusting to an unfamiliar way of life. This is mordern as far as technology and language.
1. A New Era

**This is one of the shortest and honestly most boring chapters in the whole series and serves the purpose of introducing some of the main characters, but is still decent. Action fans just have to hang with me the first three chapters, but you guys out there who like romance and fluff should be entertained. Please review all chapters and tell me what you think of each and remember to post your own ideas. Also, tell me what you like and what you don't so I can change some things up and improve. Okay, now get comfortable, because this story is gonna have 45 chapters, atleast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any part of its franchise, I leagally probally don't even own this story. Happy now?**

* * *

Avatar Korra did many great things in her time, but as everyone's does, her time passed seventeen years ago, and as hundreds of times before a new Avatar was born to take her place.

High ranking memebers of the White Lotus were all sitting around a table. Avatar Leon had asked them to be there for an unknown reason earlier that day. He was useally calm, but he seemed to be a mixture of nervous and determined, which all of his masters had picked up on. After a few moments of silence the Avatar opend the door and walked into the room. He stood at the head of the room, so that he could been seen by everyone. They all watched him, waiting for him to reveal his reasons for calling the meeting. He took a deep breath before begining to speak. "The reason I've called you all here is that I have decided that I need to leave", the Avatar finally said.

All of their faces showed the same emotion, shock

"But, you havn't completed your waterbeding training yet", his waterbending master exclaimed loudly.

"Hold on, lets hear him out" Leon's earthbending teacher, who Leon had been the closest with relationship with, spoke out. "Please, Leon continue, why do you feel you must leave now", his earthbending teacher questioned.

"The gang war has claimed far to many lives", Leon explained referring to a war between the Red Dragons, a gang of strictly firbenders, and the Abyss, and gang consisting of earthbenders, that was taking palce in many citys around the world. "I can't just set by and watch innocent people loose their lives, all because I can't grasp waterbending", Leon continued.

"Leon if you feel you must go, you have my blessings, you are already far more powerful than all of us combined and I trust your judgment", Leon's firbending teacher stated. All of them knew that though Leon was young, and the world expected nothing out of him yet, he felt like he had something to prove.

"As do I", his airbending teacher", added. "Leon since coming here you have been incredable, probally even more powerful then my great grandfather", his airbending master continued, referring to Aang. It was true, by all accounts Leon was the most, pwerful bender any of them had ever seen. He had masterd earth, fire, and airbending easily. He even mangaed to create a style of bending, he referd to as shadowbending at the age of 14. He was a true prodigy, but for some reason waterbending was next to impossible for him.

His waterbending teacher let out a sigh. "At least tell us where you plan on going?"

"Unity City", Leon answerd. "From what I read, they need my help the most."

"Leon this will be far more challeging than anything you've been through, but I know you can do it, we all know you can do it", the earthbending master encouraged.

"Thank you all", Leon replied bowing. He was touched they believed in him, and knew he couldn't let them or the world down. He had trained his whole life for this and he was ready to show the world how capable he was, even for being so young.

"When will you be leaving?", the firebending master asked

"Next week, that'll give me enough time to inform the mayor and get prepared", Leon answered.

So it was decided the Avatar would be coming to Unity City, and it didn't take long for the media to find out about it. His airbending teacher, who was the son of Meelo, wasn't very good at keeping secrets, which Leon found humerous. The Unity City mayor, Lakotta, was very greatful for the Avatar's choice to come to his city because they sorely needed the help. Days leading up to his arrival, media outlets from all over the world were coming to Unity City. The town center had became a circus of news vans and journalists. Leon and the media, hadn't had the greatest relatioship in the past. In fact, the only time he'd ever seen a camera was when they snuck into the compound and video taped his bending practice, which made it's way to the internet shortly their after. Time passed quuickly for both Leon and Unity City, and soon enough the day had came and Leon was scheduled to make an appearance that night at city hall, and that is where our epic story begins.

* * *

Sorra, a seventeen year old waterbender, sat on a brown couch with her mother standing a few feet away, both of their eyes seemingly glued to the televison.

They had been in those same possitions for what felt like hours to Sorra, but in actuallity had only been around twenty minutes. "Mom, what time is the press confrence suppost to start?", Sorra winned impatiently starring at the t.v.

"Whenever the Avatar arrives at city hall", her mom replied slightly irritated at her daughters impatients.

"Well, I wish he'd hurry up. I've been waiting to see him all week", Sorra explained.

"He'll be over here tomarrow for your father's city council meeting, so you'll probally get a chance to get a glimpse of him then, that is if your out bed by noon", her mother exclaimed playfully, which only drew a look of irritation from her daughter.

As she looked at her mother with angry eyes an idea popped into her head, which made her explode in excitement, "Oh, do you think dad will let me meet him?", she exclaimed as she nearly jumped off the couch.

As her mother stared at her wide eyed she replied, " I don't think so." "Why do you want to meet him so badly anyway"?

"Mom, he's only the most powerful bender on the planet and plus I saw a picture of him yesterday online and he's cute," she explained, sneaking in the last part with a mumble.

"Oh no, don't even start, the Avatar is a very important to the well being of our city, he's here to help, not to entertain you", Her mom said in a stern voice to show she was serious, to which Sorra mostly ignored.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, the guys important", Sorra said with a little frustration in her voice, but was already scheming to covince her father to introduce her to the seventeen year old Avatar.

Just as she began to formulate her plan the telivision reporter appeared on the screen with a breaking news report. Sorra and her mother both watched in anticipation for what the reporter had to say, knowing it most likely involved the anticipated arrival of the Avatar. "Hello channel 84 veiwers, we are now recieveing a report that the Avatar has arrived at city hall, and will take the podium shortly after introduction by Mayor Lakotta, which will happen in momments." "Tonight will be the first time the Avatar has made a schedueled public appearance since departing Bah Sing Seh for the secluded Phenix Islands, ten years ago, to begin his training." "Since being announced over week ago by a member of the White Lotus that the Avatar would be coming to Unity City, speculation has ran ramped through the media, as to what his reason for coming here is." "It has been widely assumed it has to do with the gang war between the Red Dragons and The Abyss that has plauged, not only Unity City, but Bah Sing Seh, most of the United Republic, and The Crystal Iland capital Daigong." "Wait, we are now recieving word that Mayor Lakotta has taken the stage". "We will take you there now."

Sorra watched as her father took the stage smiling and waiving at the large crowd, before stepping behind the podium and begining to speek. "Hello everyone, today is an exciting day for our city." "A man has arrived in our city with a gift, a gift of change." "That man is none other than the Avatar", at this crowd cheered lowdly. "Together with the Avatar we will take down these gangs that have caused the innocent people of our great city to live in fear", the mayor exclaimed with loud determination that gave the crowd chills down their spines. "Today marks a new era for our city, an era were you, nor anyone else has to fear these gangs." " Ladys and gentlemen at this time it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you all, Avatar Leon!"

The crowd erupted and camera lights flashed brightly as the young, muscular teenager walked out onto the stage from behind the black curtain that hung above the stage and toward the podium, stopping short of the mayor to shake his hand before turning to audience. Sorra watched wide eyed, as the camera zoomed in onto his face revealing his modle like good looks, his striking, wolf-like, silver eyes, and his odd white hair, that only added to his cerebral, mysterious appeal. His face showed little emotion and seemed unrattled by the large crowd. "Hello people of Unity City", he began to speak over the crowds applause. "I'm very excited to be here". "As you probally already know Unity City is the largest city in ther world in terms of population, but it also has the highest crime rate compared to any other major city, mostly due to the gang war." "Despite valliant attempts by Mayor Lakotta and other city leaders, the gang war has continued and has killed many people, some of which you may know." "I'm calling out everyone in this city involved in gang violence, and letting them know, that thier crimes will not go unpunished and justice will be served", he said as his face no showed pure determination. The crowd staired in awe of his statment. It was obvious he either had no idea at just how ruthless the gangs were or he was really as good as the media near the Phenix Islands made him out to be.

"At this time I will now take a few questions." The crowd of journalists began to scream his name loudly and a flurry of hand shot up, begging for acknowledgment. Leon calmy aknowleged a man who had his hand raised and was screaming his name.

"Avatar Leon, what is your plan to combat the gang war?", the journalist asked.

"I'm meeting with city leaders tomarrow, and our plan of action will be decided on then."

"Avatar Leon", another journalist asked after being givin permission, "why have you come to Unity to begin your efforts, and why now"? Have you masterd all of the elements"? "

First off, as I said Unity City is the largest city in the world and I believe it is the epicenter of the gang war". "As for why now, I couldn't handle watching from the side lines anymore, and no, I havn't masterd the all of the four main elements, I was in the process of mastering waterbending when I made my choice to come here."

Another journalist soon followed with his question, "was the White Lotus supportive in your choice to leave before completing your training?"

"They have always been supportive of me, and understood that i had to do Find my own path." Leon was becoming tired of questions, which was easy to tell by his seemingly bored face.

"Avatar Leon, the Fire Nation Times has stated in a recent report, that a member of the White Lotus has called you the most talented bender in history, what is you comment on that, and also, it has been reported that you have developed a technique called shadowbending, can you explain to us what that is?", the journalist asked.

"I'm very confident in both my bending and fighting abillities, but I'm not the one to judge my talent level, and shadow bending is exactly what the name says, its the abillity to manipulate the shadows or darkness,I developed the technique a few years ago". It's a very powerful technique and it will be of great help in taking down these gangs", Leon explained. "That is all for tonight, thank you all for coming and get home safely, good night everyone",and with that the young Avatar walked behind the black curtain ignoring the many journalists who still had questions.

"Wow", Sorra said still looking at the television slightly wide eyed, "he's so confident in himself".

"He has to sound confident, everyone in the city is depending on him", her mother replied.

He's really cute to", Sorra exlaimed partly because it was true and partly because she knew it would get on her mother nerves.

"Teenagers" her mother utterd amazed at her daughters one tracked mind. "I have a headach her mother said, placing her hands on her temple. "I'm going to bed, when your father gets home tell him his dinners on the counter."

Okay", Sorra replied only half listening, as her mom walked up the stairs to her room. Her mind was still focused on figuring out a way to meet the Avatar the next day. Suddenly a idea came into her mind, she'd would simply just out argue her father, and if all else feld she'd just bust out the big blue puppy dog eyes trick that always seemed to work in the past.

Satisfied with her plan, she sat on the couch waiting on her father to step through the front door. As 9:00 turned to 9:30 and 9:30 turned to 10:00, she slowly started to drift off from bordem, and was barley awake when she heared the door open. She shot off the couch like a rocket,meeting her father at the front door. "Dad, can I meet the Avatar tomarrow?", she asked griping his arms.

Absolutely not, he is a very busy man", her father stated firmly.

C,mon dad he is seventeen" Sorra argued. "

Just because he's seventeen it doesn't change the fact that he is the Avatar" her father replied.

"And just because he's the Avatar doesn't change the fact that he is seventeen", Sorra shot back quickly. Seeing her dad was pondering, she sent out the final blow, C,mon dad please", she begged with her big beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine I"ll introduce you her father", said, shking his head in defeat.

Sorra instanly wrapped her father in a death grip of a hug. "Thank you dad!", she exclaimed loudly.

"But", her father said, "please be on your best behaivor, and you should run up stairs, you should be getting in bed, the meeting starts early, and Avatar Leon wasn't clear on what time he'd be here".

"I'm going right now" she exclaimed happily as she turned to run up the stairs to her room, "Oh, and by the way mom left your food on the counter."

He nodded his head at her seeing she had turned around he stated under his breath, "nothing I like more than cold food", as he let out a sigh and headed toward the kitchen.

Upstairs Sorra was going through her close franticly, trying to find something that was appealing, yet propper for the occasion . After a few minutes of sorting through her close she decided on a blue dress, that was clearly water tribe and showed off her long, dark skinned legs and thin curves. After lying her dress out for the next day, and changing into a pair of blue cloth shorts and a tanktop, she layed down on the large bed, still excited for the next day, but her tiredness out weighed the excitment and she slowly drifted off.

The morning came far to quickly for her liking when she was awoken early by the sound of the front door bell ringing. She raised her head and looked at the clock with squinted eyes, which read 7:09 AM. She flopped her head back down onto her comforting pillow, waiting for someone to answer the door. After a moment the doorbell rung again, realizing the door was not going to be answerd by anyone else, she rolled out of bed and exclaimed sarcastically to herself, "I guess I'll get it". She stumbled down the stairs, the doorbell ringing once again as she made it to the bottom. "I'm coming", she said as nicely as possible for being awoken so early.

She opend the door, and due to being stooped over from barely being awake her eyes met the outline of a muscular chest that was being coverd by a black t-shirt. Her eyes floated to the the strangers muscular, well toned arms before, traveling up to his face, where upon reaching, her heart tried to erupt through her ribcage, as her crystal blue eyes met the muscular teens striking silver eyes, she relized that the man in front of her was none other than the Avatar.


	2. Long Day

**Okay here's chapter two. This is much more eneratining the chapter one, but still hasn't go the ball rollen. This chapters establishes a friendly relationship between Leon and Sorra, while also giving a little bit of Leon's backstory. Remember review and share your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: You know what's up**

* * *

Sorra stood frozen in amazement for a momment before her mouth became able to form words "It's you, your the Avatar", Sorra exclaimed, now wide awake.

"Thats what they tell me", he replied, smirking slightly at the girls appearance. "Is this by any chance the mayors house", he asked, unsure if he had arived at the right house.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter, Sorra", she reached her hand out by instinct, but when she felt his loose yet firm grip around her hand it sent chills up her spine. Uhhh, my dads still asleep upstairs, I can go wake him if you want", she offerd nervously.

"No it's fine, I'll wait, and I apoligize for waking you", he said calmly.

"How do you know you woke me?", she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I just assumed because of the close" he answered, looking down at her tanktop and shorts with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a step back, she looked down at her close with a red face, remembering she was still in the close she slept in the night before. "I'm so sorry, I had dress laid out and I was gonna fix my hair and", she stopped herself realizing he was looking at her with a look between confusion and amusement. "you know what, nevermind". "Uhh, would you like to come in"?, she asked with butterflys in her stomache.

"Yes, thank you", he replied.

She opend the door wider to let him in, then began to walk ahead of him, showing him to the living room. She stopped short of the living room couch. "should I go upstairs and change?", she questioned turning around to face him.

He looked at her oddly, not expecting the question. "I think you look okay, I'm not used to people dressing up for me anyway", he replied shrugging.

She simply nodded smilling, and took a seat on the couch, but was suprised when the Avatar took a seat only a foot from her. She watched him as he examined the inside of the large house's living room. "Nice house", he said, still looking a little amazed at the the vast size of the interior of the house.

"Yep", Sorra replied completely distracted.

Leon turned his head to see the teengirl looking at him, in what seemed to be a daze. "What?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry", she said snapping back into reality, "Its not everday someone gets to meet the Avatar", she said still embarassed that she had been caught starring. "

"Just call me Leon", he replied with his back relaxed against the couch.

"Okay", she smiled brightly, happy to be on a first name basis. "Ummm, so Leon", she added, " I kinda heard last night during the press confrence, that you havn't masterd waterbending yet".

A momentary silence followed, and she was worried she'd offended him and was about to apologize when he replied. "No, I havn't", he said letting out a sigh that showed his frustration. "Just between you and me, waterbending has really been a struggle for me". "The other elments came so easy to me". Earth, fire, air, I even invented a new style of bending easier than I could learn waterbending".

"Well, you know I'm a waterbender", she hinted. "

"That's intresting, I was under the impression that most of the benders in this city were either earth or firebenders", he said with a questioning look on his face.

"They are, in fact myself and my mother are the only waterbenders I know of here", she explained.

"Hmm" was his only reply and they sat in silence for a moment until sorra enterupted the quite with what she had been trying to say all along.

"You know, I could give a waterbending lesson sometime."

"No, it's fine, I don't think you could keep up, and I wouldn't wanna hurt you", he replied calmly. Little did he know, at that moment that all the nervousness in sorra's body had disapeared and turned to anger, offended by his comments and his seemingly cocky attitude.

"Is it because I'm a girl?", she yelled standing up from the couch looking down at him with a look that could kill.

"No It's just", he tried to reply, but she began yelling at him again. "

Or is it because your the Avatar and you think your better than everyone"?, she roared.

"No it's not that it's just I'm really", he attempted to explain but was once again cut off.

"I don't care what you are", she yelled and the turned and stormed off up stairs, passing her already dressed father. He noticed her angry expression, but felt it best not to ask.

* * *

Leon, still on the couch and still confused as to what just happend, turned his head to see sorra father coming down the stairs. "Oh Avatar Leon", he exclaimed, suprised to see the young Avatar in his living room. "I didn't relize you were here, I apologize if my duaghter botherd you, he said remembering his daughter stampeding up the stairs nd connecting the wo events.

"No, it's fine, I think I may have accidentaly offended her", he explained .

"You must understand my daughter is very", the mayor paused searching for a word, "spirited."

"I noticed", Leon exclaimed remember being yelled at by the teenage girl. "Actually, I have a reason for being here this early", the Avatar explained.

"Oh, what is that?", the mayor asked.

"Well", Leon continued, "I just wanted to know if ou knew this is a far more serious threat than the public has been lead to believe". "Also, I sat up very late last night reading case reports, and I relized something, thier is nothing in the case reports about why they are at war, and I know better than to think there fighting just for the sake of fighting", the Avatar explained.

"Yes, I understand the magnitude of the situatioun, we are just trying to keep the public calm, and as for why they are fighting we have heard rumors both the Red Dragons and the The Abyss have began manufacturing a drug called white dust and plan to sell it to the public, but we have no proof, and havn't been able to locate thier factorys yet and we searched all of their known hangouts.", the mayor informed.

"This could get much worse if we don't act quickly", Leon stated now compleatly focused.

'I agree, thats why we must decisive", the mayor replied.

* * *

Shortly after the two's discussion the council members began to arive and the meeting began. Everyone eager to hear the young Avatar's ideas, looked upon him as the topic of the gang war arose.

"Alright everyone , lets get down to buisness, Avatar Leon we are all intrested to here your ideas", exclaimed Mayor Lakotta.

The Avatar nodded his head, then stood looking down at the fithteen or so pair of eyes, that had thier looked fixed on him. "My idea is simple, but I believe it will be effective, all we have to do is lower the number of teens they recruit and arrest people that are already members of the gang, and eventually thier numbers will dwindle so low they want be able to operate such a larg buisness", the Avatar said confidently.

"I agree it would work, but how do you plan to lower thier recrutment level?", asked one memeber of the city council.

"First off, we have to show these teens that the gangs are recruting out of highschools, that they have better opprotunities than that of a gang life." "The reason most teens join the gangs in the first place is because they feel that they need to be a part of something, but how about we bring in some members of the United Forces to talk to them, maybe if they realize they can be apart of something and help people instead of hurting them, then they will take another route". "Also, we have to set an example, showing them that firebenders and earthbenders can work together, and that the fighting and killing is pointles.", Leon said with determined eyes. "If we do stick to this plan I know we can suceed", he said confidently

The mayor and city council looked on the Avatar, all slightly shocked that the person speaking these words was only a seventeen year old, he seemed so much more experienced in the ways of the world than someone would think if glimpsing at him, but thats what you get when you have lived hundreds of times. "I like your Ideas", the mayor spoke up, we will do everything we can to get you the resources you need to fufill your plan and we are very confident that you will suceed". At this Leon simply bowed in the direction of the mayor and took a seat. "Alright next issue", the mayor exclaimed, but Leon heard no more due to tuning out knowing his part was done for the day.

* * *

Sorra came down the stairs, now dressed and her hair down, seeing that her mom was in the kitchen making lunch as she always did, she decided to go to complain to her about the morning incident with the Avatar. On her way to the kitchen she passed by her father's office, where the meeting was taking place, sticking her tounge out childishly, as if anyone could see it.

Entering the kitchen, she sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, aross from her mother. Sorra who was useally very entergetic and talkative, was now quiete and that sent red flags to her mom.

"What's wrong Sorra?", her mom asked a little worried.

"He's a jerk" she answerd still mad.

"Who?", her mother asked confused.

"Avatar Leon", she replied not making eye contact with her mother.

Her mother didn't know where to start. "What happend?", asked Lunna, still very confused.

"Well, I heard the doorbell ring this morning, so I went down stairs to see who it was, I opend the door and it was Avatar Leon, so I invited him in and we went to the living room and began talking, and it was going great, so I offerd to teach him waterbending, and he basically said I wasn't good enough, or something like that", Sorra explained getting angry and louder the more she talked.

"Calm down Sorra, he probally didn't mean to offend you", her mom said, comforting her. "You have to understand", her mom continued, "that he has trained with the White Lotus, the greatest masters in the world, sense he was a seven years old, so a teenage girl probally wouldn't seem to capable to him".

"But you know I'm a great waterbender, you tought me yourself", Sorra went on still frustrated.

"It dosn't matter what I think, he's the Avatar and he's going to what he feels is necessary", her mother explained putting the finishing touches on lunch.

Sorra didn't reply, she just turned her head and looked out the kitchen window and for the first time, noticed a black lemo sitting out front of her house, which no doubt belonged to the Avatar. Still angry, she thought to herself, "stupid Avatar, what is he to good drive or something?" Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the door to her fathers office open and council members beginig to exit and head out to thier cars. She watched out of the corner of her eyes for the Avatar, but after a few moments she realized that neither her father, nor the Avatar had exited the room. They could be heard talking, but not a word could be made out. Only one thing was for sure, it had to do with gangs. Ever since the Gang war started a few months ago, thats all her father had worried about, and for good reason, these gangs were deffinately dangerous, and becoming more so by every passing day. After a few moments of low mumbeling, the two voices could be heard getting louder and clearer. Sorra, realizing that her father and the Avatar had exited the room and were headed toward the kitchen caused Sorra to run her hand through her straight dark brown hair, to make sure it was laying down and set up straighter. She was still angry and she still thaught he was a jerk, but a really cute jerk.

Mayor Lakotta came walking into the kitchen with one hand on Leon's back. "Avatar Leon, this is my wife, Lunna", he said, motioning toward the older woman standing behind the counter. Leon bowed out of respect, and she followed with a bow of her own. "And this is my daughter Sorra, I believe you two have already met." At this Leon simply nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lunna, Mayor Lakotta has told so much about both of you", Leon exclaimed.

"It's an honor to meet you as well Avatar Leon, I hope all the things my husband told you about were good", she joked with a smile.

"Most were", he smirked glimpsing down at Sorra, who remained quite.

"Avatar Leon, would you like to join us for lunch?", the mayor asked smiling. Sorra secretly hoped he would, but hid it behind her uncarring expression.

"I would love to, but I have something I have to do, so I can't, but thank you any way". "Once again it was nice to meet all of you", Leon said bowing.

"I shall see you tomarrow Avatar Leon", the mayor stated, bowing back. Leon nodded and walked out of the familys kitchen toward the front door.

"How was the meeting dear", Lunna asked her husband.

"It was really productive that kid is really smart and has some really thought out ideas", Lakotta said sitting down at the table in the chair across from his daughter. At this Sorra made an ignoed grunt and flopped her against the table, causing her father to look at Lunna with a face of confusion.

Meanwhile, Leon was trying to open the door to the lemo. As soon as he pulled the handle for the second time he heard a high pitched beep and instinctively surrounded himself in an earth sheild, realizing the car was a about to blow and sure enough, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!, a split second later the lemo had exploded into a glorius fire, rocking the ground near Leon's feet. On the inside of the house's kitchen the explosion could be heard loud and clear, and sorra was the first to take off toward the yard, followed closly behind by her father and mother. Leon still a little shocked, although his face didn't show it, turned his head to see them running toward him.

"Avatar Leon, are you all right, what happend?", the mayor asked franticly.

"I'm fine, my earth sheild proteced me", he said, motioning toward the impressively large rock that blocked him from the lemo. "And all I know is I pulled the door handle a few times and it wouldn't open then I heard a screeching coming from this lemo you sent me and I knew it was gonna blow so I shielded myself", the Avatar explained.

"Thats very good, I'm glad your", the mayor paused, thinking about what the Avatar had just said. Wait, I didn't send you a lemo.

"Yeah I was kinda figuring that out", Leon said, looking at the fire.

"Can you remember what the driver looked like"?, asked the mayor.

"5,11", black hair, around 180 pounds, ember eyes, and light skin", he replied quickly. The mayor and his family were all a little shocked at how quickly his described the man, almost like he'd taken a mental picture.

"Alright, Lunna call the police task force, Sorra put out this fire, then get the Avatar out of here before this place becomes a media fire storm", the mayor commanded. Sorra glanced at Leon who was looking at her, with the events of the morining forgotten for the moment. Sorra did as she was told by drawing water from the hose and sinderd the flames. Noticeing alot of people that lived in near by houses were looking on and knowing the media would soon follow she walked over to Leon.

"Come on we got to go", she exclaimed. Leon simply nodded his head. She noticed he walked with his hands in his pockets all the way to the garage, she couldn't believe how relaxed he was for almost dying just a few moments ago.

"So where are you staying?", she asked.

"Central Plaza Hotel, do you know where that is?", he questioned.

"Of course I do, I've only lived in this city my whole life", she exclaimed, not meaning for it to come out the way it did, and felt bad amediately after saying it. He did not respond with a word or with a glance, he just got in the car.

"Nice going Sorra", she mumbled under her breath before following the Avatar.

* * *

The first few minutes of the car ride were quite with Leon starring at the window and Sorra trying to think of something to say. Being stuck in a long line of trafic didn't help matters, but she finally sucked up her pride and tried to apologize. "Hey Leon", he turned his head to look at her, "I'm really sorry for this morning I overreacted", she said looking at the at the long line of cars in front of her.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have judged your skills so quickly." "I'm sure your a great waterbender, I just thought that if masters couldn't teach me to waterbend how could you". She began looking at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you", she said, starting get nervous upon remembering just who this guy was. He simply smiled and nodded, before turning his head back toward the window.

"Ummmm, so what's it like being the Avatar?", she asked stammering to create conversation.

Leon turned to look at her with a far more serious face. "It's very", he paused searching for a word to descibe it, "demanding."

"But it has to have it's perks right?", she questioned excitedly. "I mean your the most powerful person in the world and I'm sure girls are all over you", she exclaimed looking down and blushing.

"I wouldn't know, my whole life I've been in a compound on a tiny Island training." "The only girls thier were atleast twice my age, But being the Avatar is alot more than having power and girls, the problems of the world become my problems and if something goes wrong it's automatically my fault", he explained in a very calm tone of voice.

"Wow", Sorra said out loud, "I've never thought about it like that before, I don't think I could fuction under that much pressure", she said in a somber tone. She began to ponder the magnitude of what he just said and out of all of it, the most insighificant thing struck her. "Wait, you've never had a girlfriend have you"?, she said turning toward him.

He paused, for what seemed like a long time before replying. "You Know, to be honest, I don't ever think I've ever had a friend, much less a girlfriend", he said in a tone that had the slightest bit of sadness in it.

His words made her heart drop, she didn't even know him, yet she felt like crying for him, the thought of never having someone you could open up to left her momentarally spechless, searching for words, but then she got an idea. "Hey do you wanna go somewhere?", she asked with hopeful eyes, changing the subject.

"Where?", he asked confused.

"I don't know, I like going to Cental Park and just walking around the track, the trees and lake are beautiful, and sense your gonna be at my house everyday, maybe we should get to know each other", she added now with eagles in her stomach.

"I agree", he said smirking. Though she wouldn't show it, she was slightly suprised by his acceptance.

"Okay", she said returning the smile, kind of amazed at the turn of events the day had taken. "If we wait in this traffic we want be thier until midnight", she said frustrated at the unmoving traffic. "Were bout to break a few laws she stated turning her car onto the sidewalk causing an orchestra of honks and beeps to follow.

"Want we get a ticket for this", Leon asked looking at her in disbeliefe.

She looked at him smiling widely, "Like their going to give a ticket to the mayor's daughter and the Avatar", she said still laughing as Leon gripped his seat as if his life depended on it.

Leon looked out the window as people watched in amazement as the silver car sped down the sidewalk and cut through the grass. He closed his eyes until the car came to a complete stop. Leon opend his eyes to see that they were surrounded by trees in the middle of the park. "Were here", she said, as if nothing had happend.

She watched in hidden amusement as Leon breathed heavy. "Are you okay?", she asked.

"Considering we broke ten traffic laws in five minutes and arn't dead or in jail, I'm good", He said, getting out the car, happy to see the ground.

She laughed at the Avatars humor and got out of the car. "You wanna go walk around the park?", she asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve getting back in that car right now", he exclaimed smiling at her.

She pretended to be offended, but began laughing. They walked passed a few trees until they made it to the track, as they walked people, starred at the young Avatar and his female companion with wide eyes and dropped jaws, Sorra smiled at each, and Leon just pretended not to notice them and kept his eyes foward. Sorra was very curious about the young teenager, he was very quiet and sort of a mystery, not to only her, but the world. "So tell me about yourself", she requested curiously.

"Like what?", he asked, turning his head toward the girl.

"I don't know, everything", she replied.

"There's not much tell", he said still walking with his hands in his pockets. "I was born in Bah Sing Seh, and when I was really little my parents were killed in a car wreck, from there I ended up in an orphanage where they found I was the Avatar at the age of four". "News spread quickly, and the White Lotus took control of me, I stayed in Bah Sing Seh till the age of seven, but the White Lotus moved me to the Phenix Islands to begin my training, to avoid any distarctions", he explained.

She looked at him awe, remembering everything he had told her about himself, from the fact that he had grown up without parents or even friends and he'd spent his whole life training, with his only purpose being to protect the world. She could deffinately see how that could have created the quite nearly emotionless teen that walked beside her now.

She was broken out of her deap thought when she saw that he deviated from the track and was walking toward a bench and was taking seat. She followed not far behind and taking a chance sitting far closer to him than a normal person would have the gaw to do. He didn't even seem to take notice, he just kept his eyes foward staring out into a mysterious destination in the distance. "What's wrong?", she asked curiously.

"Nothing", he replied, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm just not a big fan of all these people starring at us", he explained. Sorra turned her attention from him back to the track where people walking by were all wide eyed, even passing joggers stopped in thier tracks. "Wow that is kind of creepy", she exclaimed. He only responded with a simple nod. "You wanna get out of here?", she asked hopeful.

"I don't know, does that involve you driving?", he joked with a smirk on his face, that Sorra found both incredibly inoing and unbelievably cute at the same time.

"Yes It does, but I promise I'll do my best to stay on the road this time", she commented cheerfully.

He shrugged his shoulder and stood from the bench. "So, where you wanna go?", he questioned.

"Well, thanks to your lemo blowing up I missed lunch, so I'm kinda hungry", she said with fake anger.

"Okay, you know any places that serves fire nation food", he asked casually, now walking in the direction of the car that was parked in the middle of the park, which was also probally illeagal.

"Yeah, Classic Grill, but you have to make reservations weeks before you go to get a table", she explained.

"We were driving on the sidewalk less than an hour ago, I'm sure we can get a table at this restaraunt", he commented.

"Doubt it my dad couldn't even get a table and he's the mayor", she argued. Leon just smirked, and once again gave Sorra the urge to punch him square in the jaw and at the same time grab his hand that was dangeling a foot away.

"Will see", he commented confidently.

"Yeah, we will", she said trying to hide her frustration with his quite cockyness". "But if they don't let us in you have to take me to water tribe place and your buying", she added confidently.

"Agreed, but if they let us your buying", he said, still calmly smirking.

* * *

The car ride was short fortionately for Leon, Sorra kept her promise to not break any traffic laws, with the exception of running one red light. Walking into the restaraunt they stopped short of the counter. "Can we get a table?", Leon asked the woman behind the counter who had her head draped into a list of names, paying no attention to them.

"Name?", she asked dully.

"Leon", he replied.

"I'm sorry but your name doesn't seem to be on the li... aaah", she failed to finish her sentence, when she looked up to meet the face of the man she was talking to. "Oh, Avatar Leon" she exclaimed in amazement, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "You know, I think we have a table available", she said still in shock. Leon turned smirking at Sorra, which she pretended not to see.

"Right this way", a young waitress came up to them smiling brightly at Leon. They walked toward the table, but on the way Sorra stopped, she was starring at a group of men sitting at a table at the back of the restaraunt, who were also returning her glare and having an unaudable coversation. Their sinister looks were giving Sorra the chills.

"What's wrong"?, Leon asked, meeting her eyes and followed them to evil looking group. "Who are they?", Leon asked curiously turning his head back toward Sorra. "Their members of the Red Dragons and that one in the middle", she said motioning her head, "is one of their gang generals". "I reconize from my dads files, his name Ronuk", she informed.

"hmmm", he replied now starring down the muscular, black haired general before turning back to Sorra and grabing her arm and dragging her to their table awakening her from her trance. "Sat beside me, this might get ugly" Leon motioning for her to get on the inside of the booth.

She wanted to protest that she could defend herself, but she saw a look in Leon's eyes that didn't seem one to argue with, so she just nodded and sat down with Leon close behind.

"Alright, any Idea what you would like?", the waitress asked blushing heavily when Leon looked up at her with his trade mark smirk.

"Kamodo chicken salad and a water" Leon replied without looking at the menu.

"Same", Sorra added.

"Your food will be here shortly", the waitress exclaimed, bowing to Leon and walking off.

"You know, your still paying for this", Leon joked.

Sorra was about to play along, knowing full well by the tone of his voice, he would be paying, but she paused when she saw Leon's smirk dissapear and she followed his eyes seeing all six of the Red Dragon members were walking toward them.

She began to cringe, but felt more comfortable when Leon placed his hand her shoulder. "Well, well, well, If it Isn't the Avatar and the mayors daughter, Yeah thats right I know who you two are", Rukon stated smirking evilly

"Thats funny because I have no idea who you are", Leon replied smugly

"I'de be careful how you talk to us Avatar, I 'de hate to see your little girlfriend here get burned", he exclaimed lighting a flame in his hand.

"If you touch her I'll personally break your arms off, Leon replied calmly, with Sorra looking at him in awe of his bravery.

"Your not exactly in a position to make threats, if you havn't noticed there's six of us and one of you".

Sorra was about to correct him, that their were two of them, but was silenced by Leon's hand urging her to stay calm. "If you've havn't heard, I'm the greatest bender ever, I suggest if you want to fight me go get your whole gang and I'll take you all down and save me some time", Leon replied cofidently but still calm.

Rukon began to doubt himself and decided that now would not be the best time to fight the Avatar. "Hmmm, you will see Avatar that we are much more powerful than you give us credit for". "Until next time Avatar", the man said walking away still evilly grinning.

"Can't wait" Leon replied sarcasticly. "Oh, and by the way Rukon", the general turned back his head, suprised the Avatar new his name. "Next time you guys try to blow me up, get a better bomb."

Rukon face looked shocked, but without replying he turned and walked out of the restaraunt with his goons behind him.

"How did you know the Red Dragons tried to blow you up", Sorra questioned

I didn't, but now I do, Leon said, now in deep thought.

In was quite for the next few momments, Sorra felt it best to give Leon some silence. His useally calm persona was now gone and it was easy to tell he was thinking about something, but seemed to drop it when their food was delivered by the overly perky waitress. He began to eat but, Sorra only picked at her food. She was thinking herself. There was so much she wanted to ask, but she didn't want him to get tired of her. She finally built up the courage to ask one of her many question. "So Leon, ummm, why is your hair white". The useally odd question that most would laugh at only made look at her with a serious face that made Sorra's heart skip a beat.

"You remember how I told you my parents died in a car wreck?", Leon questioned.

"Yeah", Sorra answerd somberly.

"Well, so did I", he replied still looking into her eyes

Sorra looked at him confused, not understanding what he ment. "What do you mean, so did you?"

"I mean I was in the car when it crashed and I died with my parents, the spirits brought me back because I was the Avatar and the white hair represents the age and wisdom of the grand spirits".

"Grand spirits"?, Sorra questioned.

"There the oldest, most powerful spirits in the spirit world". "They even out date the Avatar spirit and human kind in general", Leon explained.

"Wow,did you get to meet them", Sorra asked intrested.

"I don't know, I have dreams sometimes and in them..., Leon paused deciding against boring her with the details, "Nevermind, but I do know one thing", if the spirits thought I was worthy of being brought back, then I have to live up to expectations. Second chances arn't givin often, so I have to prove to them and myself that I was worthy, he said with determination.

Sorra couldn't find words, but her face said it all. He was so much wiser than his years would suggest. He seemed to know so much about life even though he had lived so little. "I guess that what happens when you've been a live hundreds of times", she thought to herself.

"So", Leon said, changing the subject, "does the offer to teach me waterbeding still stand?"

Sorra looked up at him, scatterd for a moment, but when she finally processed his words she erupted with a smile. "What?" "Really?"

"Yeah I need to learn waterbending and your a waterbender, so were stuck with each other, that is if you'll still train me", he questioned

"Yes!" "When do we start?"

"Will meet at my apartment tomarrow and go from there",

"Okay great", Sorra exclaimed excited

They finished their late lunch, and Sorra took Leon back to his apartment, where they exchanged goodbyes and Sorra drove home satisfied with the days events, but knowing that things were just getting started, or at least if she had anything to say about it they were.


	3. To The Mall

**Third Chapter is here. This is where the plot actually begins even though this chapter doesn't tell you much, things stated here will be important in later chapters. I know this chapter isn't my greatest work, but it's necassary. Good news is in the next chapter all hell breaks loose, and it's really good, so you just got to hang with me through this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Avatar franchise.**

* * *

Sorra walked into the large apartment complex, where many of the city's elite lived. She walked up to the front desk where a man in the hotel's singnature green uniforms stood typing something on the computer in front of him. "Hi", Sorra greeted, drawing the mans attention. "I'm here to see Avatar Leon."

"Listen, like I told the rest of your little fan girl friends, the Avatar isn't intrested in meeting you stalkers", the man said frustrated, owing that this had happend quite alot today.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm his friend, he asked me to come", Sorra yelled, not carring who heard

"Yeah, like I havn't heard that one ten times today", the man replied.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then call his room and ask him", Sorra shot back.

"Absolutely not, he requested not to be disturbed", the man answerd sternly

Sorra sighed, realizing arguing with this man was getting her nowhere. She thought for a moment and decided to try something else. "Okay fine, but when he asks me why I didn't show up and I tell him the guy at the front desk wouldn't let me go, your gonna be in so much trouble." "After all he is the most important person in the world, so if the hotel lost his buisness the person who caused it, AKA you, would be so fired", Sorra said slyly

The man began to think about the relization of being fired and quickly picked up the phone to call his room, much to Sorra's satisfaction with her victory. "Hello Avatar Leon, I have a person who claims she's your friend her names, uhhh whats your name"?, the man asked.

"Sorra", she replied.

"She says her names Sorra", the man informed.

"Oh, send her up" Leon requested over the phone.

"Yes sir, sorry for the disturbance", the man apologized with a shaky voice

"No problem", the Avatar said before hanging up.

"My apologize Ms. Sorra, he said you could come up." "He's in room 284, and please don't tell my bosses about this", the man pleaded

"Just don't let it happeng again", she exclaimed giving him the I'm watching you hand motion before turning and walking toward the elavator.

After a short elavator ride to the top floor she exited and walked down the hall to room 284. Standing at the door she decided against knocking and just walked in. Her first sight when walking through the door was a shirtless sweaty Avatar, who looked completely exhausted. "What happend to you?", she questioned, trying to make eye contact, so not to focus on his body.

"I've been training for four hours", he replied with sweat dripping from his shaggy hair to his muscular chest as he motioned his hands towards weights and puching bags displayed across the would be living room.

"Wow, I havn't even been awake four hours", Sorra replied in amazment at his energy.

"It takes some time to get used to, anyway you ready to start waterbending training", he questioned.

"What?" "Right Now?" "I just got here, I thought we could talk first or something", she said, with a mixture of amazment and disapointment in her voice.

"We can talk later, I already got bucket of water set up" he exclaimed, motioning toward a large bucket of water.

"ugh fine", she sighed defeated. "Alright first things first, take your stance."

She watched as he took a perfect stance and looked back up at her

"Alright, good, "now take control of the water."

Leon moved his arms in a forceful motion, only managing to cause ripples in the water.

"Wow, you really can't waterbend can you?", she stated a little suprised, which only drew a look of irritation from Leon.

"Calm down, we will get it right, but your going to need to be fresh because...", Sorra paused when she heard a loud rumbeling sound coming from a closed door directly behind her. "What was that?", she questioned to Leon, now walking toward the door

"I wouldn't open that if I were you", he exclaimed, but his words fell on deaf ears. Sorra turned the door nob and upon opening the door was quickly tackeld to the ground by a monsterous lion wolf

As Sorra layed on the wooden floor she asked in shock, "Leon, did you know you had a lion wolf in your apartment?"

"His names Achillein, I've had him with me ever since I was eight", Leon explained looking down at the large animal pinning Sorra to the ground, but decided against helping, mostly because he did warn her, and other than that, it was kind of funny.

"Awww, he's so cute", she exclaimed scratching the large beasts chin, much to the suprise of both Leon and Achillein.

The half ton creature looked up at Leon as if to ask why the girl wasn't afraid, to which Leon just shrugged his shoulders, as if understanding.

Achillen walked over to Leon, Licking his cheek before turning and heading back to the room from which he came, disapearing from sight. Leon walked over to Sorra extending his hand to her, which she gladly accepted.

After being hoisted off the ground a question popped into her mind. "Hey, how did you get them to let you bring him up here?" "He's not ecaxtly a house pet."

"The manager wasn't to eager to argue with a half-ton lion wolf and the Avatar", Leon explained, drying his sweaty body with a towel.

"Hey, you wanna like maybe go to the mall with me today?", Sorra asked radomly

"I don't know, I don't really feel like being mobbed", Leon said reluctantly

"Your hair does kind of give you away, but c,mon it'll be fun", Sorra pleaded. Leon just looked at her oddly, obviously not wanting to go, but Sorra wasn't giving him much of a choice. "C,mon Leon put on a shirt and lets go", Sorra demanded.

"Ugh fine, but I have to take a shower first", he informed. Just relax for a minute, he said grabing pair of close and a towel from the table in his room, then walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

In the silence, Sorra began to take notice of the rooms in the apartment. There was a room behind her that apparently belogned to 6 foot lion wolf and to the right of that was Leons's room, which seemd to be mostly empthy besides a desk and a bed, the living room was coverd in weights and training material that had forged the Avatar flawless body, and through a door way at the end of the living room led to the kitchen and dinning room, which both seemed to be untouched. Sorra soon turned her attention back to Leon's room and she noticed something she hadn't previously saw. There was a picture on the desk beside Leon's bed. She walked into the room, picking up the photo and starred at it. In it there were three people, a man and a woman, both with brown hair, and the woman was holding a baby. Sorra had been so focused on the photo, that she hadn't heard the bathroom door open or Leon walk to doorway of his room.

"Those were my parents" he said, sarteling Sorra.

"I'm so Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around, I jus saw the picture and I", she was cut off by Leon walking toward her before she could finish.

"It's fine", he said grabbing the picture and palcing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush slightly. Sorra was silent as she watched him look down at the picture. "I just wish I could remember something about them, you know"?, he said still not making eye contact with her.

"No I don't know, I've had my parents my whole life and I couldn't imagine growing up without them, but I'm sure yours are very proud of you", she said, gently taking his hand from her shoulder and cloutching it her own.

Leon looked up at her smilling and quietly utterd, "I hope so". "Anyway", he said, brightening up, "ready to go?"

"Yeah", she exclaimed happy to see him in better spirits. Sorra, still clutching his hand began to drag him out of the room and the front door of his apartment.

* * *

The car ride wasn't feeled with much conversation. It was more of Sorra talking about random things and Leon either listening or pretending to listen. When the car pulled into the mall parking lot Leon's jaw dropped. It was the largest building he'd had ever seen. Being locked down in a compound most of his life, he hadn't seen anything like it.

Sorra noticeing his amazed expression, finding it humerous she busted out laughing.

Leon just turned glaring at her. "C,mon lets get this over with", he said drly, getting out of the car and walking toward the entrance with Sorra close behind.

Upon entering to massive building full of people everyone on the first floor froze at the sight of the Avatar. Leon just looked around at the thousands of eyes that scouted him. For a moment everything was quite, Leon and Sorra akwardly looked on at the large crowd, unmoving. Suddenly a young female screamed at the top of her lungs, "THE AVATAR AHHHHHH!" As if setting of a chain reaction, a massive crowd of people came rushing like a heard of bulls toward Leon and Sorra.

"Do you trust me?", Leon asked loudly to Sorra trying to talk over the sound stampeding feet.

"What?", Sorra asked confused at the question

"Do you trust me?", Leon yelled

"Yes of coursaaaaaaahhhh"!, she tried to, answer, but before she could finish Leon had wrapped his strong arms around her waiste and had rocketed them to second floor of the building with airbending, leaving the gathering crowd stunned.

Leon landed smoothly on his feet, still grapsing Sorra tightly to his body before letting her down. "You just jumped twenty feet", she exclamied in disbeliefe, looking over the rail.

"I'm an airbender remember, but go buy me a hat from that stoor over there, Leon said pointing toward a store called Lids.

"Alright stay here, and cover your head", she reminded.

Leon nodded placing his hands over his signature white hair and ducked behind a booth hoping to not be spotted.

Sorra returned in moments handing him a black hat that matched his shirt and almost completely coverd his hair.

"Okay, so what did we come here for in the first place?", Leon questioned.

"To go shopping of course", Sorra exclaimed excitedly.

Leon's look said it all, he wasn't extatic about the idea of going watch Sorra play dress up to say the least. "Let me get this straight, you drug me down here to watch you buy close?"

"Yep", Sorra replied wrapping her arm around his and began dragging him onto an excalator. Leon was aware her arm was still wrapped around his own but didn't protest, due to a few girls starring at him wide eyed, reconizing his badly hidden identity.

They reached the third floor and Leon was still being dragged around like a rag doll. This time she was pulling him in the direction of store named Water Tribe Atire, where Sorra bought all of her close from.

She drug him into the store where she released his arm and began looking around like a kid in a candy shop, grabbing about 4 differnt outfits and rushing into the dressing room, leaving Leon sitting at a chair in front of the dressing room door, bored out of his mind.

After a few moments she exited the room, wearing a dark blue outfit that brought out her eyes and went well with her dark skin tone. "Well, how do I look?", she asked with the slightest bit of nervousness in her voice.

Leon however was almost speechless, this was the first time he had noticed just how insanely beautiful the water tribe girl was. "You uhhhh", he stutterd before regaining his speach," you look beautiful", he said honestly and still in amazement.

Sorra whole face lit up red as a cherry, not expexting him to be so complimentive. "Thanks", she said still furiously blushing.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of Sorra constanly changing close, they finally exited the store with Sorra carrying two bags, leaving Leon to handle the other seven bags and two boxes. "Hold these, I have to go to the bathroom", she exclaimed, handing him the two bags, completely blocking his vision.

"Wait I can't see anything", he said to no one, Sorra already having run off the bathroom.

Leon continued you to walk forward unknowing of where he was going. Suddenly he was slammed in to causing him to drop the bags and boxes to the ground. Leon looked down seeing a girl lying on the floor. Leon quickly extended his hand and helping her off the ground.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't see where I was going" he apologized

"No it's my fault I was paying attention to what was in front of me, thats the danger of trying to text and walk at the same time", the girl joked. "Wait, I know you your the Avatar", the girl exclaimed seemingly suprised

Leon was so busy helping the girl up, he hadn't noticed his hat was knocked off during the collision. He quikly bent down placing the hat back on his head praying no one else had noticed him. "Yeah, thats me", Leon replied in a hushed tone, making sure his hat was safely sercure on his head

"Wow, it's a honor to meet you Avatar Leon, I'm Hara", she stated shaking his hand.

"Just call me Leon", he said smirking. Leon was very intrested in the girl, she had long brown hair and her smile made Leon more nervous than he'd ever been.

"Let me help you with these bags", she offerd and they bent down picking up the scatterd close and shoes

* * *

Sorra was washing her hands in the bathroom reflecting on Leons words. Him calling her beautiful repeated over and over in her head like a broken record. Sorra knew she was a beautiful girl, but to get a compliment from the Avatar made it all the more special. She dryed her hands and exited the bathroom, finding Leon was not in the same she had left him, she looked around, curious where he could be. She began scanning the area and eventually found him 50 feet away talking with some girl. Sorra almost instantly became angry, but did her best to hide as she walked over to them, arms crossed and eyeing the girl. It made her even angrier that Leon didn't seem to notice she had returned. "Ahmmmm", she rumbled getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Sorra, uhhhh this is Hara we kinda ran into each other" Leon explained.

"Literally", Hara added, making them both laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you", Sorra lied.

"You as well", the girl smirked.

"Well Leon, I should get going", the girl said uncomfortable with Sorra's stare. "I'll text later", the girl said waiving and walking away."

"She'll text you"? "Sense when do you have a cell phone?", she questioned with a little anger in her voice.

"Your dad said I should get one so he could keep in contact with me if needs me and I'm not at home", Leon explained.

Sorra wanted to ask him why he hadn't given him her number, but she stopped herself when she realized that would make it far to obvious she had a crush on him, so instead she just took a few of the bags from him and began walking toward the elavator.

Leon thought she might be upset about something, but if she was she obviously didn't wanna talk about so he just followed her down escalator and eventually out of the mall, to her car.

"So where you wanna go?", she asked still upset, but doing her best to hide it.

"Back to your house I guess, I have a council meeting in an hour", he explained.

"Okay", Sorra replied drly, which Leon caught but refused to press her on the matter.

The car ride was quite and a little akward for Leon, so when they arrived at Sorra's house he was relieved to get out of the car and head inside.

Mayor Lakotta greeted him with a firm hand shake at the entrace to his office, leading him to where a few council members were seated.

Sorra on the other walked up the stairs and into her room collapsing on her bed, alone with her thoughts. She couldn't figure it out, she had just met the guy the day before and yet she felt so protective over him. It was a very odd feeling to her and quite honestly scarred her to be connected so deeply with someone that she just met. She sat their pondering it over for a moment, then a strange realization came to her. She no longer viewed Leon just as the all powerful Avatar. No, It was much more than that now. Now he was her friend and she knew he felt the same way, even if he didn't return her stronger feelings, she was okay with that because she really wanted to get to know the person and not just the Avatar.

Her anger slowly disapeared and became content for the moment, even though she still wasn't a big fan of Hara. It's not that she didn't like the girl, it was just she had an odd feeling about her, something that made her feel uncomfortable, and the fact that, at least in Sorra's mind, she was after Leon didn't help matters.

Sorra gave up dwelling on it and just turned on the televison in her room and just layed sprawled out the bed watching music videos for hours.

In the meeting things were not so relaxing, to of the council began argueing in raised tones, over school budgets. Leon watched only half paying attention. He didn't understand why they were yelling, "it's not like screaming getting your points across any better", he thought to himself. Leon never really raised his voice above a talking level, or ever really lost his temper, at least if he did, he'd never showed it. He had been tought that if your opponent knows your mind state he already has an advantage, so never show your emotions, and Leon followed those oders, some would say, even going overboard. Leon's masters could never even really know what he was thinking, but in their opinion, thats what made him so special. He was cerebral and tatical, on top of that he was naturally gifted, blessed by the spirits and his power enhanced due to being the Avatar. In other words he was the perfect package all rolled into one, and the Mayor knew it. If anything he was thankful that he was on their side.

"Avatar Leon, we have contacted recruiters from the United forces and they stated they would be happy to come". "General Beifong will be here in a little over a weeks time", The Mayor informed.

"Thats good" Leon said simply, "I've got a feeling were goin to need all the help we can get."


	4. The Rise Of Leon

**Chapter Four has arrived. I know what you've all been thinking, this is suppost to be an Avatar story, so where"s the action? Well, here you are. This is actually my favorite chapter so far because it isn't just a filler or character building chapter, but it actually has something to do with the plot. I know finally, right? Okay reveiw and give me ideas, tell me what you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see happen. Chapter five will be here soon.**

**Disclaimer: I really hate these things... I don't own the Avatar franchise :(**

* * *

It had been three days since Leon had met Hara, and ironically it had been three days since Leon had paid any attention to Sorra, much to her disapointment. Sorra really hadn't even got much of a glimpse of Leon in the last three days, due to the early morning meetings and Sorra's late sleeping habbits, but today she was determined to get out of bed before the meeting's end. Walking down the stairs, she was relieved to find her fathers office door shut, confirming the meeting was still in process.

She took a seat on the couch outside of her dads office, and waited for around twenty minutes before the doored opend and men in ties and fancy suits began to exit. Leon stood out in the crowd of men, being by far the youngest, and sporting a simple, white v neck t-shirt, that blended with his hair

"Leon wait", Sorra exclaimed jumping off the couch and walking toward him.

"Oh hey Sorra", he said smiling slightly.

"Where have you been the last three days?", she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I've been hanging out with Hara for the past few days", Leon explained.

"Oh, ummmm so do you wanna like, do something today"?, she questioned hopefully.

"Yeah sure, Hara is busy anyway." "She says she has a suprise planned for me tomarrow", Leon informed

Sorra didn't like the idea of being his second choice and she deffinately didn't like the idea of Hara having a "suprise" for him but, she was happy to spend at least some time together after the last few days of him being absent.

"Okay, what you wanna do?", she questioned

"I could use some waterbending practice", Leon informed

"To say the least", Sorra joked, which only caused Leon to look at her frustratedly. She didn't understand how come ever time she tried to make Leon laugh he either looked at her oddly, ignored her completely, or half-heartedly smirked, but when she saw Hara and him talking, all he was doing was laughing.

"Well, shall we get started?", Sorra added to break the akward silence. "I have a pool out back", she informed.

"Okay", Leon agreed, turning to follow her through the kitchen and out the back door, stoping short of the pool.

"Okay lets try something simple". "The original waterbender was the moon". "It pushes and pulls the tides. so thats what were going to do", Sorra informed.

"Okay" Leon said, taking a deep breath before jumping into his stance. He closed his eyes taking one last breath before opening them and thrusting his arms forward with all his force. Much to his disapointment and Sorra's hidden humor, the water did not even ripple.

"Okay, try again", Sorra demanded.

Leon was again to a deep breathe and thrusted his arms forward only for nonething to happen. "Ahhhhhhhhh", Leon cried out in frustration.

"Okay calm down you'll get", Sorra comforted him, walking over to him and placing her smooth hand on his back.

"You think so?", he asked with a broken spirit.

"I know so." "In fact I did a lilttle research, and it turns out the Avatar always struggles with one Element more than the others", Sorra explained

Leon just nodded his head, and walked a few steps away to a lawn chair and took seat. Sorra followed closely behind taking a seat next to him. "So Leon, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"What?", Leon questioned.

"Well, ummmm whats going on between you and Hara?", Sorra asked nervously

"Honestly, I don't know." "I've never felt like this before, I really like her", Leon explained, smiling with glazed over eyes.

Sorra's heart fell into her stomache, and her face showed it. Leon noticed her disapointed look and decided to press her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that", she paused trying to find the words, "It's just that I just got a bad feeling about her, she answered half truthfully, decideing to leave out the part of her crush on him.

"What do you mean bad feeling?", he questioned defensively.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling." "I can't explain it", she explained somberly.

"You've only met her once, for like five seconds." "How do you have any kind of feelings about her, you don't even know her?"

"Like you do, you just met her", Sorra exclaimed, now nearly yelling.

"You know, I thought you would be happy for me, I actually thought your my friend", He said now standing. "I guess I don't know you that well either", he said in a soft tone, but clearly angry.

"I'm am your friend, thats why I'm trying to tell you", she exclaimed loudly begging him to understand where she was coming from, but her words fell on deaf ears as he walked away through back door.

Sorra stood standing in the warm spring air alone on the verge of crying, "Why couldn't just tell him you like him?", she questioned herself. Collecting herself she marched into her stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was now standing.

"Mom I need advice", Sorra pouted to her mother.

"About?", her mom questioned.

"Telling a certain someone something, even though I don't know how they will react", Sorra expalined, well sort of

Sorra's mother knew who she was talking about, but decided not to use names. "Just tell the certai someone how you feel and them go from there", her mother said simple

Sorra, not satisfied with her mothers answer just sighed deeply and walked out of the kitchen up stairs to her room collapseing on her bed.

* * *

Leon had just finished his early morning workout and had jumped in the shower, getting ready for Hara to pick him up for his mysterious suprise within the next hour. He didn't know why, but his arguement with Sorra on the previous day had been weighing heavily on his mind. He regreted everything he had said to her, as soon as he turned to walk away, but what could he do now. "She probally hates me" he thought to himself, while getting out of the shower, but felt better instantly when he saw that Hara had texted him, letting him know she would be there soon.

Leon got dressed quickly, simply throwing on a black t-shirt and a greyish pear of pants, then heading to the lobby managing not to attract alot of attention, covering his hair with the hat Sorra had gotten for him. He walked out of the spinning doors of the lobby to find her leaning up against her red car. "Hey", he said, smiling warmly as he walked toward her.

"Hi", she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him into a tight hug when he was in reach of her arms. "Ready to go?", she questioned

"Where are we going?", Leon asked trying to coax some information out of her.

"It's all apart of the suprise", she said smiling brightly. "Oh and you have to wear this", she exclaimed pulling a blind fold out of her back pocket.

"You expect me to wear this?", he questioned, taking the blind fold from her, looking at her oddly.

"Yes, because it want be a suprise if you know where were going", she said motioning for him to put the blind fold on.

"Ugh fine", Leon sighed defeated. "This better be worth it" he said eyeing her sternly.

"Oh it will, I promise, she said oddly smiling, which Leon caught, but shrugged it off. He wrapped the blind fold around his eyes and got in the car, which took off soon after.

* * *

Sorra laid in her bed upstairs. She had a serious headache, which probally was caused from the stress of the last few days. Getting out of bed, she walked down stairs seeing her mother sitting on the Living room couch watching telivision. Sorra sat down beside her mother looking quite humerous having her face squinted and her eyes shut tightly.

"What's wrong with you?", her mother asked looking at her daughter oddly

"I have a headache", Sorra explained with her hands over her temple.

"What, Leon?" her mom joked

"No, well yes, but an actual headache".

"Well, I think your dad has some headache medication in his office", Lunna Informed her daughter.

"Okay", Sorra mumbled, getting off the couch and walked into the kitchen, pouring her a glass of water, before opening the door to her dad's office. She looked around for the medication, but when her eyes locked on an open file on her father's desk, the curiosity wouldn't allow her to turn away. She began to scan over the file and suddenly her heart quit beating momentarally, and the glass in her hand fell to the ground shattering into a million peices. There, in the file was a photo of a Red Dragon general named Hanura, otherwise known as Hara to her and Leon.

She held her hand to her mouth, begining to reflect on what Leon had told her the day before, something about a suprise she had for him. Sorra put two and two together quickly, "Oh no Leon." She grabbed the file and rushed out of the room frantically to her mother. "Where's dad?", she exclaimed in a mode of panic.

"At city hall, why?", her mother asked, very confused

Sorra did not answer her question, she just turned running toward the front door.

"Where are you going her mother?", asked in a loud state of confusion

"To save Leon Sorra", yelled back, without turning around or stopping her mad dash for the door.

Before her mother could get and explanation Sorra was out the door.

She barely missed the mail box as she pulled out of the drive way frantically. Raceing through her neiborhood, she made it to the highway in no time, breaking ever traffic law known to man in the process. All she was worried about was saving Leon. Despite their argument, she was still his friend and she wasn't gonna let who knows what happen to him.

She pulled into the parking lot of city hall and took off. She ran as fast as she could, busting through the doors, attracting the attention of all eyes. Ignoring the stares, she rushed straight to her dad"s office, pushing the door open with an impressive amount of force.

He looked at her oddly, she was panting heavily, and holding a file labeld Red Dragon generals.

"Sorra, what are you doing here?", her father questioned, putting down thee pen he was signing documents with.

"We have to save Leon?", she said gasping for air in between words.

"Huh?"

Sorra flopped the file down on his desk, opend to a page showing the picture of the girl she knew as Hara. "He's with her", she informed, pointing down at the girl.

"That's Hanura, she is one of the leaders of the Red Dragons, why would he be with her?", The mayor questioned, still very confused.

"He ran into her at the mall, she called herself Hara". "It was all staged", Sorra realized in her mind.

"We have to warn him", the mayor stated, grabing his phone from his pocket, calling Leon only to get his answering machine. "No answer", her father said frustratedly.

"C,mon dad we have to go find him", Sorra pleaded.

"Calm down Sorra we can't just rush in, I have a good idea where their taking him and if I'm right then we are going to need a large task force and that will take some time to mobalize", her father explained.

"Please, hurry dad he neads me... I mean us", Sorra begged, now on the verge of crying from frustration.

"I'm calling Chief Han right now, just take a seat", her father said motion toward a chair.

Sorra reluctantly did as she was told. She didn't know if it frustared her more that she was right about the girl all along or that she felt powerless to help Leon.

* * *

"Are we almost there, we've been in here forever", Leon complained becoming bored.

"Yes, we'll be their in a couple of minutes", she replied.

Leon sat back in his seat, letting his mind wander until the car came to a stop. Leon was tempted to remove his blindfold, but kept to his promise and waited for her to walk around the car and let him out. She began escorting him with a hand to his back. Leon knew thay had passed through a door when he heard a suddle click behind him. He then felt her take away her hand from his back and then another door shut behind him. Leon realized he was moving up, giving him the impression he was in an elavator.

"You can take your blind fold off", he heard the girl call from somewhere in the distance, which he thought was very odd.

Leon removed the blindfold and look down seeing that he was hanging twenty feet in the air, contained by atitanium cage held up by a titanium cable, and was completely surrounded by Red Dragon Gang members on the ground.

He was confused but didn't ask any questions, because right then nothing matterd because he understood the situation enough to know he wasn't in a good position.

Every one on the ground was waiting on him to try to break free of his prison, so they were suprised when he simply but his hands in his pocket.

He glared down at the girl he knew as Hara with an expresion of pure anger. "You lied to me" he said with a calm voice shockingly.

"Awww, I didn't lie, I said I had a suprise for you, well suprise", she replied with a sinister smile on her face.

"Sorra was right about her and I shut her out", Leon mummbled to himself only increasing his anger. To make it even worse he cared for the girl he knew as Hara, he'd really thought she was something special, but in the end she had just played him for a fool.

"Awww, you don't wanna talk to me anymore", Hanura exclaimed in a mocking voice, which made the other gang members laugh.

Leon did not reply, he simply stood in deep thought, of how could he have been so idiotic.

"You should be proud of me", the girl continued from the floor it was a quite ingenius plan actually". "I simply had to follow you around for awhile then "accidentlly" bump in to you". "I knew I would be able win your trust, and then it was just a matter of getting you here". "We knew not even the Avatar could bend titanium", the girl said smiling evily as she talked.

The more she talked, the more the anger in Leon began to flare." Next it's going to be that little friend of yours", the girl laughed.

That was the final push to send Leon over the edge. They could threatin him all the wished, but they would not touch Sorra. She was the only friend he'd ever had even if she probally didn't wish to be around him at the moment, and he would protect her no matter what the cost.

Leon's eyes began to glow brightly, making everyone in the room take a few steps back, some second guessing their career choice.

All of them took their firebending stances, ready to blast him with enough heat to melt metal. They were suprised to see him not move a muscle, he just stood still, eyes glowing, showing off his great power, unfortionately for them his stillness didn't last long. A huge fire blast exploded from around Leon, destroying the cage.

At the same time, all the Gang members around him began to shoot there flames towrd him, which was easily defended by an air bubble, now surrounding Leon. Circulating winds with the strength of a hurricane was knocking lighter gang members off their feet.

By this time the task force had arrived at the gang's compound and some were watching through the window at the amazing dispaly of pure power.

"Cheif Han what do we do?", a deputy asked

"Theirs nothing we can do just wait and see what happens", he said, not taking his eyes away from the dazzaling demonstration of power.

Sorra was standing beside her father watching from one of the windows at the compound. She didn't know what was going on, or why Leon's eyes were glowing. "Dad, what's he doing?", she asked in amazement at the sight before her.

"He's in the Avatar state, we just have to wait until he calms down before we can enter", her father explained.

Back in side all hell had broken loose people were caught in his air current and being slung across the room as if they waere rag dolls, other were being slammed into the ground repeatedly by shadow bending tentacles. It was truly unbelievable. Suddenly Leon raised his arms droping everyone to the ground. They were relieved, the ones that could walk even began to stand, this however didn't last long. Leon made the slowing air current dissapear, sending him in free fall toward the ground. He twisted in mid air landing one foot on the ground with extreame power, sending waves of shatterd concrete in every direction, trapping every single gang member to a side of the surrounding wall, even outside the ground shook violently from his feirce impact.

Seeing he was now standing still, Chief Han motioned for all of his troops to go in, but to stay in clear of the Avatar.

Sorra ignoring the chief and common sense in general, rushed through the door.

"Sorra stop", her father demanded, but she ignored him completely, beating even the task force in. She ran to him, his eyes were still glowing brightly and he wasn't moving.

Sorra looked at him worried. "Leon", she softly said, taking his hand in her own. Upon the touch, Leon's leaned down head shot up. Sorra was terrified, but she didn't show it, she only pulled him close her wrapping her arms around him tightly and lying her head lightly on his shoulder. "Leon calm down", she wispered into his ear.

Leon's tense body began to loosen, and his glowing eyes began to fade. All the troops, the chief , even her father watched in amazment at the girls abillity to calm the teen down. Leons eyes fadded back to normal, and Sorra began to pull away to meet his eyes with her own. She released him from her grip. "Hey, good see you back", she softly said.

"Hey", was all Leon was able to mumble before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed hard to ground before Sorra was able to ctach him.

Sorra bent down picking his head up from the ground and setting it in her lap. She screamed his name to no resault. Her father was screaming for medical personale from behind her, and Sorra wasbeing yanked away from the boy's half alive body by members of the task force, tears falling from her face frantically.

She watched from the distance as the teen was loaded onto a stretcher and carried to the back of truck, which drove off quickly.

"Do you think he will be okay dad?", She asked looking up at her father who was right beside her.

"I know he will", her father said looking down at her, smiling softly, even though he wasn't very sure himself.


	5. Akward Moments Like That

**Alright guys here is chapter five. This is a good chapter if you like the akward chemistry between Sorra and Leon, but it also sets up a major event in the next chapter. I'm glad people are reading it, but I still wanna know what you guys think so review. Also, I wanna know what your favorite chapter is so far and why, so help me out with that. Okay, happy reading, chapter six should be up by tomarrow afternoon.**

**Disclaimer: Say it.**

**ME: and if I don't what are you going to do, sue me?**

**Disclaimer: Yes.**

**Me: Oh, in that case, I don't own any part of the Avatar franchise.**

* * *

Sorra sat at Leon's hospital bedside, she'd been there almost as long as he had. Leon hadn't moved an inch since ariving, and the doctors were becoming worried. Worried, didn't even begin to describe how Sorrra felt. She cried histaraclly when the doctors told her father there was nothing they could, and they would just haveto wait and see. There was no doubt Sorra cared about him in a manner she didn't even begin to understand herself, but no of that matterd right now. All she knew was her friend was in the hospital, and things wern't looking good. She had even heard wispers from some of the nurses that he might never wake up, but Sorra tried to keep herself focused. It was getting late and just as she had done for two nights, she gripped Leon's hand tightly and laid her hand down on his matress, praying to the spirits that he would wake up.

* * *

Leon awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat. He was in a unfamiliar room, and he felt his hand being clutched lightly. He turned to see Sorra setting in a chair bedside him past out, her head laid on his matress. Leon looked down at her smiling feeling far more relaxed. He slowly slipped his hand away from hers, doing his best not to wake her up, and got up and headed for the door labeld bathroom a few feet from his bed. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, he realized he was in hospital robes and didn't even care to know how he had gotten into them.

Sorra awoke from the glare of light in her eyes. Seeing Leon was not next to her, she raised her head from the bed, looking toward the bathroom seeing him standing there looking in the mirror. "Leon", she called to him.

He turned his head to see the girl was no longer asleep. "Hey Sorra", he said walking out of the bathroom, cutting off the light and sending the room back into early morning darkness in the process. He walked over to the bed and sat down facing her. "Where am I?", he questioned, looking around the moonlight lit room.

She couldn't answer him for moment. She sat there smiling and tears of hapiness and relief, running down her face. She stood and wrapped him in the tightest hug he had ever been in. He was confused by her reaction, but didn't object to the hug. "Your in the hospital you've been out three days", Sorra explained still gripping him tightly

"Three days!", Leon questioned in amazement.

"Yeah, you really scarred me back there, that whole Avatar state thing is something I don't want to ever see again", she said in a hushed tone, pulling away.

"That's the first time I've ever used it." "It takes up alot of energy and, I still want be able to control it until I master all four elements", Leon informed. "Wait, have long have you be here", he questioned, looking at her oddly.

"Almost the whole time, the only time I really left was to eat or go feed Achillien."

"Well, I'm glad to see you two bonded", Leon said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, the way to a lion wolf's heart turns out to be food", she joked. Leon just looked down at the ground obviously depressed. Sorra leaned down trying to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?", she asked, worried.

"It's just that, you were just trying to help me and I shut you out, and you were right the whole time", Leon said somberly.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to say I told you so", she joked, trying to cheer him up, but his facial expression did not change. "Listen Leon, when you like somebody your judgement is sometimes clouded". Like spending three days at hospital bedside, she thought to herself, "it's a teen thing", she added.

"I really did like her",he said softly. "So this is what relationships are like huh"?, he asked jokingly, now looking at her

"Yep, besides the whole trying to kill you thing", she said giggeling.

Leon smiled feeling much better. "So, where are my close?", Leon asked, now remembering his current outfit.

"Honestly, I think your nurse stole them", she said, laughing looking at his atire.

He began laughing, which made her laugh even more. This was the first time she had gotten anymore than a smirk out of him and was very satisfied with herself.

* * *

After stopping by his apartment for a quick wardrobe change and to feed Achillien, he and Sorra departed for her house. Leon walked through her front door where he was almost ammediately greeted by the mayor.

"Avatar Leon, it's good to see you are awake, I've been ever day to see you and my daughter here", he said motioning to Sorra never left", the mayor said, shaking his hand, happy to see up and moving

"Yeah, I know, he said looking at Sorra out of the conner of his eye and smiling slightly. "I'm very greatful of your family, and I feel very well rested". I thought I should show up for today's meetings", Leon replied returning the bow.

"Nonsense, take it easy for the next few days afterall you did just take down twenty percent of the Red Dragon's forces, I think that deseves a few days off" the mayor exclaimed.

"I don't know, I guess it couldn't hurt", Leon said reluctantly.

"Good, I shall see you later", the mayor exclaimed shaking his hand.

Leon nodded, as he watched the mayor walk into his office shutting the door behind him.

"So what do we do now", he questioned Sorra

"C,mon", Sorra exclaimed hooking her arm around his and began dragging him toward the stairs

"Where are we going?", he questioned.

"My room", she answerd simply

Leon didn't ask any more questions knowing he would find out when they got there. Sorra opend the door, dragging Leon in with her.

"So what do you think", she asked refering to the room.

"It's very...", he paused searching for the words, "blue". Her room deffinately reprosented the water tribe, everything in sight was some form of blue.

"Thanks" she said smiling perkily.

"Why are we up here?", he began to question.

"Just sit down and wait", she demanded, pushing him toward a chair in the conner and walked into her bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Leon sat in the chair nearly blinded by the level of bluness displayed throughout the room. One thing was for sure, this girl was very serious about her culture. As Leon studied everything over, the bathroom door opend to reveal Sorra, now only cloathed by a light blue bathing suit.

Leon was the Avatar, but he was still a teenager, so containing his composure and finding words became very difficult tasks. She giggled at Leon's expression and his speechlessness, he was always had it together, but then again he'd probally never seen a half cloathed girl, and his hormones were taking over.

Leon snapped back into reallity, but didn't say anything, but Sorra understood his confused look.

"Were getting some waterbending training done today then were going swimming", she explained

"I don't have any swim sho...", before he could finish she had thrown a pair of male swim shorts at him, hitting directly in the face. "I'll just go change then", he said, sighing then standing up and walking past her to her bathroom.

Sorra waited a moment, but whe she heard the door begin to open she sat up straighter in anticipation. Leon came walking out of the bathroom, sporting the white and black swim shorts and a shirtless upperbody, showing off his prized phsique.

Sorra had been caught starring and she knew it, so she turned away trying act casual, but failing misarably. "Ready?", he asked not understanding her strange behaivor.

"Yeah", she said still attempting to hide her embarassed blush.

* * *

"What were going to do today, is try to find out what your doing wrong so take your stance", she orderd.

Leon did as he was told and took his waterbending stance. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the water, he then threw a quick, forceful strike with his hand, and of coarse nothing happend.

Leon sighed, but jumped a lilttle when he Sorra scream, "I got it!"

"Got what?", Leon questioned

She had been paying very close attention to his movements, and not only because his shirt was off. She was really trying to help and she had finally figured it out, or at least she hoped. "I know why you can't waterbend", she stated smiling widely.

Leon only looked at her with a raised eye brow, waiting for an explanation. "Okay, watch me", she said taking her stance and began bending te water efortlessly.

"I don't understand", he said eyeing the water circling his head.

"Your naturally and earthbender, you use power, and force by instinct, but waterbending isn't about force or power, it's about control", Sorra explained.

"control?", Leon questioned skeptically.

"Yes, contolling the water, not with forceful movements but with calculated movements", Sorra continued.

"So that means all I have to do is not try to force the water, but control it?", he questioned making sure he fully understood.

"Exactly", she replied smiling. "Now take your stance and try again", she once again orderd.

Leon nodded and began to focus on contolling movements, and to his suprise the water began to respond, granted it wasn't much more than tiny waves, but that was light years ahead of anything he'd done before.

"Your doing it", Sorra exclaimed, nearly screaming of excitment at this point.

"I'm doing it", Leon repeated amazed

"Try and raise your arms up, but remember keep control." "Just focuse on the movement", Sorra coached

Leon resumed his stance and kepping complete control of the water through his arms up, cause a huge way of water, which amazed Sorra. "Wow, when you get it you really get it", she said as she watched the water still rock back and forth.

Leon was suprised himself, but tried to not become over joyed that easily. Sorra walked over him smiling brightly, she was really proud of him, even though both knew he had some work to do. Leon became rarely became nervous, but when he felt Sorra pull him into a hug and rest her on his bare chest he was at a loss for words. Normally this wouldn't faze him at all, but their current clothing, or lack of, did make it a little akward for him, but he wrapped his arm around her upper back out of instinct.

Pulling back, she met his eyes with her own. "Okay their is only more thing", Sorra informed, smiling devilishly.

"What"?, Leon questioned.

"Just this", Sorra exclaimed thrusting her arms foward in an attempt to push Leon in the pool which was sucessful, only she didn't account on him taking her with him.

As they hit the water with a splash, both were takenunder. Leon shot up first, soon followed by Sorra. Leon looked angry, but soon began to laugh and Sorra followed suit. Today had really been a great day for both of them. Leon had learned to waterbend and Sorra, well, Sorra got to spend the day with Leon. She started to feel like Leon was really comfortable around her, he didn't activly try to hide his emotions anymore, and she noticed he had a really nice smile when she looked up at him in the water. She had been so distraacted by her thoughts, she failed to notce at how close they were, and some how, both her and Leon failed to realize that they had never completely released their grip on one another. She didn't know if it was the setting or how well the day had went, but she was feeling really confident at the moment. She began to lean into kiss him, and Leon noticed she was closing the already minor distance between and began to back away. Sorra saw that he didn't seem comfortable, much to her disapointment, but she played it off, and quickly had an idea. "Do you trust me?", she asked, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

Leon thought hard for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I think I trust you more than anyone, why?"

Sorra didn't answer, she began to bend a bubble of water around their heads and started to pull Leon under the water, dragging him by his hand.

Leon was curious so he didn't protest. Sorra drug him to the bottom, where Leon looked around at the water that surrounded them. Being able to breath and see, he noticed just how beautiful it was. He felt his arm being tugged downwards, he looked seeing Sorra had takin a seat at the bottom of the pool and he joined her.

"You know", she began, "I used to do this as a kid." "I always thought it was so beautiful down here", she went on.

Leon was now looking at her directly in her eyes. "Yeah it really is beautiful", he said in a quiet tone.

Sorra thought to herself for a moment, Is he talking about me or the water?", she questioned, butterflies begining to appear in her stomache. Leon himself wasn't sure, which he was talking about, but soon regained his composure as always.

"Well, I should get going", he said standing up, pulling her to her feet with him.

"Where are you going?", she questioned.

"I need to go home and rest, I'm feeling kind of tired" he lied. His real reason was if he stayed any longer, he didn't know what would happen with him and Sorra so he had to get out of their pronto. He knew if anything happend it would bea mistake.

Okay, she said understandingly.

They both came to the surface, dryed off, and changed close before Sorra took Leon home, and for the first time said good bye with a hug instaed of with words. Sorra and Leon were both very happy, for differnt reasons, but still happy. They probally wouldn't have been as cheerful if they had realized what was coming.

* * *

"General Tie Lan, are you ready to comence are plan?", a man asked standing in attention after walking into a badly lit room with the general starring out the window.

Yes almost, unlike those idiot Red Dragons, who try to combat the Avatar with force, we we are going to get him where he is vanurable, his heart, the man smiled devilishly in the shadows. "It's time to show this city that the Avatar isn't as unbreakable as they think and the mayor's daughter is the perfect way to break him", he said, looking down at picture of Sorra and Leon walking in the mall. "Were about to show not only this city, but the world of The Abyss' power", the general exclaimed and the laughed evily and was joined by the surrounding goons.


	6. Hostage Rescue

**Chapter Six. Yeah, this is just a really great chapter, in fact it's one of my favorites in the whole series. You start to see the relationship between Sorra and Leon grow, and there's a great action scene. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Review and blah, blah, blah. You know the drift.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to ramble on about something that has nothing to do with this, but I've been wrighting for two hours without a bathroom break, so I got to go. I don't own any part of the Avatar franchise.**

* * *

Sorra was sitting on her living room couch. Her parents were both out and Leon had just left, off to do what he called Avatar buisness, but in actuallity, he was just going home and laying down, stressed from the long meetings. Sorra flicked through the channels, only to find there was nothing on as always. She noticed her stomache was rumbling so she rose from the couch and walked to kitchen, and began making her a sandwhich. She was spreading the peanut butter on her bread when she heard the doorbell ring. She sat her plate on the counter, and walked to the front door. She had figured Leon must have forgotten something, but when she opend the door there was a man standing there with, what seemed to be a packgage.

"Hi,are you Sorra?", the man asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, why?", she questioned. Their was an odd feeling building up in her stomache at this point. Something about the man in front of her through her off. He was about 6,4", much taller than her, and he was overwhemingly muscular, more than even Leon, and that was saying something.

"Oh, I just need you to sign for this package", the man said, handing her a clipboard.

Sorra thought for a momement and realized something. "I havn't orderd anything", the girl said, looking at the man suspiciously.

"It was sent by a Leon", the man informed.

"Really?" "Leon got me something?" "That's so unlike him", she exclaimed excitedly. The reason it was so unlike is because it wasnt't him. She quickly signed the paper, the ripped into the package, and upon open the box, a gas was released. Sorra's vision became blurry and she tried to run, now realizing what was going on, but the room started to spin, and she fell hard to the ground, hitting her head, and causing it to bleed

The man stood at the front smiling evily. He motioned for two goons, also dressed as delivery men, to come pick the sleeping girl's body off the floor, and take her to the black fan sitting out front. After making sure no one was watching they loaded her into the back of the van and drove off to an uknown destination.

* * *

It had been hours since Leon left Sorra's house, and it was now getting late. He laid in his bed only half asleep. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. It just felt like something was wrong. His stomache kept turning and his body was in a constant cold sweat.

He layed there, uncomfortably for a few more minutes before being awoken completely by the sound of his phone going off. He sat up and reached for his glowing phone a foot away, laying on his desk beside his bed. He didn't have to look down to see who it was, the Mayor was the only one not in jail, to have his number.

"Hello", Leon said, wandering what could be so important to call him this late.

"Avatar Leon, is my daughter with you?", the mayor questioned with clear panic in his voice, which alarmed Leon.

"No, what's going on?", Leon asked worried and now standing.

"We came home a few hours ago and she was missing, and she hasn't came home yet, Mayor Lakotta explained frantically. Leon could here Lunna crying in the background, which made his stomache turn even more.

Leon wanted to say I'm sure she's fine, but he knew that probally wasn't true. "Okay, hold on, I'll be there in a minute", Leon said hanging up the phone not waiting for a response. Leon had been trained to never panic, but he was finding it hard not to. Sorra was his best friend, and he vowed he would fight an army to protect her. Ironically, he may just have to do that. Achillein, let's go boy!", Leon shouted causing his Lion wolf to rush into the living room, where Leon was now standing. Leon opend the front door then jumped onto the back of the beast. "Go!", Leon shouted, probally waking up half the floor, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

Achillen rushed down the stairs, having no time to wait for the alavator. The front desk manager, who was asleep, awoke screaming when the giant creature rushed past him, managing to shake everything near him. A man entering the hotel, obviously drunk, paused in disbelief when he saw the Avatar ride a lion wolf, through the hotel's front doors, and into the city's street. He rubbed his eyes, and upon reopening them, the Avatar and his beast were no where in sight. "I'm never drinking again", the promised himself, thinking he imagined what he just saw.

Achillein was jumping over cars and anything in his way, upon command of Leon. After a ten minute full speed run, they arrived at the mayor's house. Their were media vans and police cars every where, but Leon was only focused on one thing, finding Sorra. All the cameras in the area graviated toward him, as he searched for the mayor still riding on the back of Achiilien. The mayor spotted Leon ridding his beast, and normally would have asked him where he'd gotten that monster, but their was a bigger issue right now,

"Leon, thank the spirits your here", the mayor exclaimed, in a voice that showed his emotions.

"Do you have any idea what happend?", Leon asked trying his best to think rationally.

"She was captured", a voice came from behind, Leon turned to see chief Han standing behind him.

"How do you know", Leon asked praying he was wrong.

"We found a freshly made sandwhich on the counter, and there was a blood stain on the ground", the chief explained.

Leon's heart fell into his stomache and he almost threw up. Any composure he had was now gone. Someone had hurt Sorra or maybe even worse. They were going to pay dearly for this. "Mayor Lakotta, get me something that belongs to sorra."

The mayor didn't understand, but their was no time to ask questions. He ran inside, and shortly after came back out with a tanktop, and handed in to Leon. Leon placed the tanktop in front of Achillien's nose and the beast began to sniff around trying to match the sent. The beast suddenly rose his head, and began to growl, facing the opposite way from which Leon had came.

"I'll get your daughter back", Leon reasured the mayor, with the most determination he'd ever had running through him.

"You must be mad, to try to go alone", Chief Han said, amazed at the young mans bravery.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine", Leon reasured the chief.

"Mayor Lakotta, be on stand by, I'll call when I find her and everything is sercure", Leon Informed before taking off.

"Your just going to let him go", the chief asked in disbelief.

"I believe in him" the mayor said undoubtably, looking on as the beast jumped over a media van, before running into the neiborhood street following the scent.

The mayor walked over and put his arms, around his crying wife, while the Chief just continued to look on. "Yeah I guess I do to", he mummbled to himself.

* * *

Sorra began to stir awake. She realized she was tied to a chair, and a man was looking over her. It wasn't the same man as before though he was visible, standing behind him." Well, well, well, look who's awake", the man said in calm voice. She couldn't see what the man looked like, wherever they were it was dark and he was standing in the shadows.

Sorra tried to break free from her restraints, but failed. The ropes were so tight that she could barely breath, and circulation to her feet and hands were completely cut off. Sorra realizing she wasn't going to be able to break free, just sat glaring at the unknown figure with pure anger in her eyes. If only she had some water, she could make this very difficult for them, but of coarse there was none. She began to look at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a large room, and the floor was completely made of concrete. "What do you want?", she yelled in anger.

Only your company my dear, the man said, sending chills down Sorra's spine.

"I'de let me go if I were you, Leon's gonna come for me", she exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, were counting on it", the man replied smirking evily in the shadows.

"Oh no, I'm just the bait", Sorra thought to herself. She no longer feared for her own safety, but that of Leons.

"C,mon men, lets get to our stations, I suspect the Avatar shall be joining us shortly."

"Yes Sir, General Ty Lan", a large group of men, most of whom were conceiled by the darkness, said at the same time.

Sorra was scarred out of her mind, but she trusted Leon with her life and knew he would save her, but right now she wasn't scarred for her, she was scarred for him.

* * *

Achillien stopped in front of a large ware house. Leon carefully scanned the the place before jumping off his lion wolf. Leon walked to the front door and palced his ear to it. He heard nothing, which suprised him, but also let him know that this was gonna be an ambush. He wouldn't be able to see, it was to dark out, he was gonna have to rely on his ears for this one. Leon took a deep breath and smashed into the door, rolling on the ground millitary style before jumping to his feet in firebending stance. He saw no one, just as he expected. Sorra seeing Leon faintly in the distance called to him. "Leon!"

"Sorra", Leon said quietly to himself, trying not to give away his location. He ran as fast as he could in the direction he had heard her. Spotting her he bagan to smile, but suddenly the ground beneath him shot up, tripping him to the ground, where he was blast by another rock shotting out of it. He was blasted backwards, managing to catch himself in the air with airbending.

"Leon are you okay", she called out now unable to see him.

He would have loved to reasure her he was fine, but he needed to use the darkness to his advantage.

More rocks came flying toward in all directions. Leon demonstrating his power, stopped them all in mid air, shooting them back with twice the force.

He realized they were somehow able to see him, even though he couldn't see them, so he decided to even the odds. He took a deep breath and thrusting his arms out foward, sent a huge circle of blazing, blue fire in all directions. Anything that was flamable in that warehouse was now burning brightly. Leon could now see the goons, who had night vision goggles on, and Sorra could now see Leon, so everyone felt better, except of course the goons. Leon was now dodging rocks like he did it for fun, and sadly for the goons, he could throw more than just rocks back. He blasted one goon so hard with airbending it made an impression on the wall the goon had been thrusted into. Sorra watched in amazent. She knew he was good, but this was insane. He was taking goons down effortlessly, in fact he had barely broken a sweat. Leon seeing that there was no one left to contest, jumped in to the air, landing fist first back on the ground, sending a shockwave of earth to trap all preasent gang members to a wall, as he did with the Red Dragons, and accidentally knocking over Sorra's chair, in the process.

Seeing everyone was secure he ran to Sorra, setting her up and begining to untie her. "Are you okay?", he asked worried. She didn't answer with words, she only nodded her head as a few tears or relief now dripped down her face. As soon as Leon finished untying her she wrapped him in a hug and buried herself in his chest still crying.

"I knew you'd come", she said looking up at him smiling, both on their knees with arms wrapped around each other.

"Of course I was going to come, I was so worried about you", he replied, pulling her in tighter. Leon rarely said how he felt, so she knew he must have really be freaking out on the inside. They st there for a long moment just holding each other, but Leon had to ruin it, or at least that was Sorra's point of veiw.

"I got to call your dad, hold on", he said, pulling away and frustrating Sorra.

* * *

After informing Sorra's father that he'd rescued her and captured twenty or so Abyss gang members in the process, the mayor, the chief, and the task force arrived at the location Leon had given. "Sorra, I'm so happy your okay", her father wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's all thanks to Leon, he was amazing in there", Sorra replied looking up at Leon.

"Avatar Leon I'm in your debt, you don't know how much this means to me", the mayor exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Sorra's my best friend". "I'de do it a million times over for her", Leon said keeping eye contact with the mayor, which she was thankful for, because she blushing as read as a baloon, dspite her dark skin tone.

"You know, your a good Avatar, Leon, but your an even better man", the mayor said with one hand on the Avatars shoulder.

That was the best compliment the mayor could have given him, For one, he used on his name for the first time, and secondly, he saw Leon as person and not just the Avatar. "Thanks", Leon said smiling.

The mayor nodded before saying, "C,mon Sorra, lets get you home to your mother before she has a heart attack."

I'll be there in a second she said motioning for him to go, so her and Leon could have a little privacy. Her father nodded and walked back to the car. Sorra turned and was about to talk to Leon but, before she could get out a word her eyes met the task force bringing out gang members one by one. Her heart fell when she realized neither the man who had captured her, nor the one they called General Ty Lon was there. She never actually saw him, but she knew he had gotten away. "Their not there", she gasped

"Who?", Leon questioned

"Some guy they call General Ty Lon and the guy who captured me", she explained looking up at Leon.

Leon was aware of who General Ty Lon was, but he dicided not to worry Sorra anymore. "Sorra", Leon said forcing her to focus her attention on him. "I'll protect you from anyone or anything", he said in the calmest voice possible. His words mad Sorra's knees week and her heart melt. She couldn't reply she just wrapped him in a hug and stood there. To here it felt like time had frozen and it was only them for the moment. She felt Leon's strong arms wrap around her and any previous worry faded like mist. "Go, your fathers waiting on you", he said, letting go. Sorra reluctantly let go of him and turned walking away to the car.

* * *

It was almost dawn, and Sorra hadn't slep a wink. Her mind wanderd all night. She was feeling so many emotions at once. She was happy to be alive, a little scarred that Ty Lon had gotten in away, but most of all, she was confused. Her father was right, Leon was a great man, a great person, a great friend. Her mind paced back and forth. She no longer had just a simple teenage crush on Leon, she didn't know how she felt, but it was the strongest feeling she had ever had in her life. "Do I love him?", she asked herself quietly. All she knew at the moment was that she wished she could tell him everything she felt without being rejected, or at least make the pain of not knowing go away.


	7. Old People Stuff

**Chapter seven. There is alot of fluff in this chapter. I really wanna know what you think of Leon and Sorra's relationship, so if you could comment on that, it would be great. Also, their will another main character added next chapter, but I cant give anything away. Enjoy, and please review and shout out to the people who have.**

**Disclaimer: I know you'll sue... I don't own any part of the Avatar franchise.**

* * *

Leon had just arrived at the mayor's house, his new mode of transportation being a half ton lion wolf. Seeing Achillien was content wit laying in the grass, he walked into the mayors house. He saw the mayor standing in front of his office door. When Leon tried to walk past him he was stopped by the mayor's hand on his shoulder.

"Leon, may I talk with you for a moment?", the mayor questiond with a hand on Leon's back, urging him to walk with him.

"Yeah, about what?", Leon answered, walking with him to the front of the staircase.

Listen I know how unprofessional this is, and I'm almost embarassed to ak, but Sorra has been distant since last night and I was hoping you could talk to her", the mayor replied, the sadness for his daughter eveident in his voice.

"But what about the meeting?", Leon questioned. He hadn't attended a meeting in days and felt like he was neglecting his dutys.

General Beifong is going to arive tomarrow morning, theirs nothing we can do till then", the mayor explained. Leon understood the situation, but he really wasn't the best person to talk to about personal problems. "His people skills were still in training, but if Sorra needed him he'd do his best.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do", Leon agreed.

The mayor nodded, and Leon turned to walk up the stairs. He stopped in front of Sorra's door and took a deep breath before knocking on the shut door. "Come in", he heard a groggy voice respond. Leon opend the door to find Sorra face down, sprawled out on the bed. "Hi", he said starring at her akwardly.

"Sorra, reconizing Leon's voice, sat up quickly. "What are you doing up here?" she exclaimed. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, it was just her hair looked like a hurricane had hit it and her eyes had huge bags under them.

"I thought I'de come up here and check on you", he explained walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Im fine", she lied. She was still confused and scared, to emotions that did not mix well.

Leon knew she was lying, but knew trying to get her to talk about it would only end in disaster, and he wasn't exactly great with conversations to begin with, but he could get her mind off of what was bothering her.

"C,mon", he said taking her hand and standing, pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going?", she questioned in suprise.

"Your going to get dressed, then I'll handle everything from there", he explained, nudging her toward the bathroom.

Sorra was suprised at his actions. This was more like something she'd do rather than Leon. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on him", she thought to herself as she was pushed toward the bathroom.

* * *

After Leon sat on the bed pondering over random things for thirty minutes or so, Sorra emerged from the bathroom. She looked beautiful, her hair was down and she was wearing a simple dark blue tank top and some shorts that could be considerd nothing more than a large belt, but coverd what it needed to. Leon was fazed by her choice of close, but quickly shook himself out of it. "Ready to go"?, Leon questioned forcing himself to make contact.

"Do I have a choice?", she jokingly asked.

"Not really", Leon replied smirking. Quite honestly, Sorra was excited, but she knew Leon was the main reason for her depression.

"Okay then, lets go", she said walking ahead of him out the door.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sorra began heading to the garage, but her hand was grabbed by Leon, stopping her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?", he questioned, even though he knew.

"To the garage to get my car", she replied, starring at him like he was stupid.

"Were not taking a car", Leon informed her.

"Well I'm certainly not walking all over the city", she stated confused.

"Were not walking either", he said, dragging her toward the front door.

"Then what are we...", before she could finish she was tackled the ground by the lion wolf, he was licking her in the face with his large tounge. "It's nice to see you to Achillien", she said, trying to cover her face. "Wait, I know your not talk about us riding him?", She exclaimed still on the ground. Leon didn't answer. He grabed her hand and picked her up off the grass, the lifted her on to Achillien, then he jumped up there himself, sitting behind her.

Sorra was stunned, he was me out of his mind if he thought she was going the ride a lion wolf all over the city. "Okay when your ready just say go and when your want to turn just lean in the direction you want to go", he informed her.

"Go"? she questioned. The lion wolf took off, taking Sorra's question as a command. She was screaming at the top of her lungs not expecting him to be so fast. Leon was laughing to himself at Sorra's reaction. "Where are we going?", Leon questioned. "I don't know I forgot how to turn", she exclaimed loudly, holding on for dear life.

"Just lean", he reminded.

Sorra, now understanding, began to calm down and for the first time on their joy ride, noticed Leon's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She was thankful he couldn't see her face because she red. Regaining her focus she began to steer the beast toward the park. Achillein was jumping over cars like nothing, and ironically they jumped over the same guy's car, who was drunk outside the hotel the night before, causing him to look down at his coffee cup he had in his hand, wide eyed. "What do they put in this stuff", he questioned himself. Because of few "short cuts" and the rate they were moving, it didn't take long to get to their distination. When the lion wolf came rushing through the park, the people who wern't running as if their life depended on it, were stunned and their legs couldn't move. Leon reached over and patted Achillein's siide with his hand, which have the signal to stop because the beast slowed his dash quickly, coming to a complete stop in seconds.

Leon and Sorra both jumped off the animal and Achillien collasped to the ground, not really liking the idea of excercise. Leon smiled at him and patted his back before sitting down in the grass, and laying down resting his head on Achillien's side. Sorra, seeing Leon was motioning for him to come lay next to him, followed him to ground resting her head on Achilleins side as well. They laid there in silence for the longest time. Sorra was trying understand why she felt so confused about Leon and Leon what just starring into space. Leon took notice of Sorra, he knew if she wasn't talking something was wrong.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you now?, he questioned, still looking up into the sky.

Sorra was suprised by the question. She didn't really know how to answer. She couldn't tell him th truth could she? "ugh", she sighed deeply, "I just don't know", she said not making eye contact.

You don't know why your upset?, Leon said looking at her oddly.

"No, I do know it's just that I can't tell you", she explained

"You can't tell me?", he repeated back

"Leon, please just trust me". "It's not a big deal", she replied, now looking at him.

Leon knew Sorra was strong willed, and if she didn't wasnt to talk, he wouldn't be able to make her. They sat in silence for a moment before Leon stood, grabbing her hand and forcing he to stand. "C,mon", he exclaimed.

"Where are we going now?" she questiond

"You'll see", he replied, picking her up and placing her own the now standing Achillein. Leon jumped in the front this time, "Hold on tight".

Sorra did as she was told and scooted in close wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder. She may be confused about Leon, but she was deffinately comfortable with him and trusted him greatly.

"Go", Leon shouted, making the beast take off in a mad dash to an destination only known to Leon.

* * *

After minutes of dodging cars and anything else in their way, they made it to their destination, which turned out to be Leon's appartment. The elavator ride up to the apartment waas kind of akward. Leon and Sorra were still sitting on Achillein, their were to men in buisness suits and an old woman. Needless to say nobody talked. Upon reaching Leon's apartment, Achillien bucked both Sorra and Leon off his back before walking into his room. Sorra and Leon both laughed at the animal's reaction. Leon was honestly really happy to Sorra smile, it made missing the meeting worth it.

"So, what are we doing here?", Sorra finally questioned.

"Movie day", Leon said simply, dragging her to the now present couch, with a television placed in front of her. Sorra honestly, kinda liked the idea of a movie day, it would take her mind off the constant stress. Leon turned on the t.v and took a seat right next to Sorra. She kinda luaghed in her mind. When the had first met Leon had set a few feet away, and now not even an inch seperated them. It was things like this that frustrated Sorra the most. Sometimes he would do things like this that would give her the feeling that he may like her back, even if it was just the slightest bit, but then other times he would be distant, or ignore her all together. He was deffinately complicated, but at the moment she was happy. Leon was right next to her, and no one was trying to kill them at the moment. In her world that was a good day. Her body began to relax and her tiredness began to take hold of her, within fifteen minutes of the movie starting she was out, her resting on Leon's shoulder.

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was that Leon was not on the couch with her, and she could smell something good cooking. She arose from the blanket that had been placed over and walked to the kitchen to find Leon cooking comodo chicken salad, the first meal the had eating together.

"Hey, enjoy your sleep"?, he questioned looking at her smirking.

"Yeah, I really did how long was I out?" She asked trying to rub down her dark brown hair.

"Five hours", he answered casually.

Sorra was amazed, no wonder she felt so much better. She began to look at Leon oddly. For some reason it was hard to imagine him cooking even though she was watching it happen before her eyes. It was kind of humerous to her. She walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat, and right about then, Leon placed a plate full of komodo chicken salad in front of her, then grabbing his own plate took a seat beside her.

"You didn't have to do this", she said looking down at the food.

"I know, I'm just trying to make you feel better, is it working"?, he questioned.

"Yeah, maybe a little", she replied nudging his arm.

"Oh, I got you something", he exclaimed, getting up from the table and grabing something from a bag sitting on the counter.

"What is it?", she questioned, trying not to sound ungreatful

"A water pouch", he informed. Keep it with you at all times, that way no matter where you are, you will always be on an even palying feild, Leon explained handing it to her.

She tied it around her waist, and it actually went quite well with her dress. "thank you Leon, what made you do this?" she questioned smiling at him brightly. She then looked at him curiously as his face became somber.

I don't know, it's just that after last night, when I heard they found blood, I almost lost control". "I didn't even wanna think about if they had hurt you or worse". "You've became such a big part of my life that I'de be dead inside if I had lost you", he rexplained, his voice reflecting his feelings.

Sorra was tearing up. She had no idea he cared for her that much. In a way, she felt so much better, even though tears were dripping down her face. "Leon, your the greatest guy I know, and I don't want to ever loose you." It was quite for a moment, and she began to think she had said to much, but her fears were subsided when Leon pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't see his guilty expression, he knew he wouldn't be in unity city much longer, but after the day the had he didn't have the heart to inform her they would be saying goodbye soon.

After a long moment Leon released her and stood. "C,mon it's getting late, I need to get you home." Sorra didn't want to leave, but she knew it was time to go.

"Will I see you tomarrow?", she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there early to meet with General Beifong", Leon informed.

Sorra didn't like the idea of these meetings. She had gotten used to Leon being excused from them, and now she knew she would only get to see him a few hours a day.' Okay", she said trying to sound perky. In actuallity she felt miles better, Leon really was a miracle worker. Leon dropped her off and they said goodbye, then Leon headed home. He had to get some rest because he knew tomarrow would be a long day.

* * *

Leon walked into the mayor's house only to see a crowd of council members, the mayor, members of the united forces, and General Beifong all standing around a table in the mayors office. He was the last one to arive, or at least he hoped he was because their was now way to many more people were fitting in that office. Leon walked in the door and was greeted, everyone bowing respectfully. Leon returned the jester, but then turned his attention to General Beifong.

"It's very nice to meet you General", Leon said shaking his hand.

"You as well Avatar, I'm very impressed with your work so far". "It sounds to me like the media didn't do your skills justice", the general exclaimed placing a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"That means alot coming from you", Leon replied truthfully. Leon was aware that both his mother and his grandmother had assited past Avatars, and he was looking foward to working with this man. He had read great storys of this man's tactical abillity and bravery, which were charateristics Leon had as well.

"Don't mention it Avatar, now tell me and my troops here this plan of yours", the man asked seemingly intrested.

"Well, for starters we had to arrest current members of the gangs, which I think we've done a good job of, but we they keep recruiting teens to join them". "We have to show these kid's their's another way to be apart of something, than joining these gangs, where they are nothing more than pawns, and that's where the United Forces come in, Leon explained.

"You are intelligent Avatar, I shall send recruiters to the city's schools", the man said smiling at the teen, impressed with him. "However, that is not our biggest issue at the moment". "I've heard rumors in multiple citys that both the Red Dragons and The Abyss are working on producing a narcotic called white dust, and if I'm right, and I always am, then they are very close to being ready to distribute it", General Beifong infromed, very sure of himself.

"How can you be so positive", a council memeber questioned.

"Because in the last month, the number of gang battles has trippled, trust me, their close", the general explained.

Leon feared the same thing as well. "Then we have to find their factorys" Leon spoke out.

"But how?", the mayor questioned. "We've searched all of there warehouses, and found noting."

"It's simple", General Beifong said smirking. Every one just looked at him oddly waiting for futher explanation.

"If we can't find the factorys on the ground, then we will just have to look under it", he said simply.

"How do you supose we do that?", one of the council members asked, not understanding, than again no one besides his' troops did.

"Just leave that to me, call it a family secret", he said smirking confidently.

"Alright so it's settled, in one week we will mobalize into task forces and raid every gang warehouse in the city", the mayor stated loudly. Little did they know both the Red Dragons and the Abyss were gearing up for an all out war at that very moment.

* * *

Sorra watched from the kitchen wide eyed, as one person after another exited her father's office. "How did they fit all those people in there?", she mummbled to herself. As always Leon and her father were the last ones to exit, both making their way to the kitchen, where Sorra's mother was making lunch and talking to her daugther about random things, and Sorra was sitting and pretending to listen. The mayor walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss, which made Sorra pretend to gag, and Leon sat across from Sorra and plopped his head down on the table, obvisously exhausted.

"Leon, would you like a sandwhich?", Sorra's mother asked smiling at the exausted teen.

"Yes mamm", he mumbled, still face down against the table.

Sorra giggled to herself. It was like Leon had became apart of the family. No one referd to him as Avatar Leon any more, it was just simply Leon, and she knew he liked it that way. "So, what did your little clown car of a meeting talk about that has you so tired"?, she questioned smiling at him. Leon raised his head laughing at the analogy. "You know, just old people stuff", he replied, not wanting to worry Sorra. Leon knew in a weeks time the city was gonna have a battle to fight.


	8. A New Ally

**Chapter eight is here, and like I promised their is a new character introduced in this chapter. Not only does this chapter introduce a new character, it sets up the next few chapters, and trust me the next few chaptersare gonna be good. I'm intrested to know something though, out of the whole Avatar franchise, who is your favorite character? Keep in mind this includes the legend of korra, and even the era of leon. So tell me what you think, and enjoy.**

**Discalimer: disclaimer infinity... I'm done with these things**

* * *

Leon was walking down the street, going to get some food. He had just came from a local highschool to help recruit teens for the united forces. He was amazed at the teens, they were so differnt from him,even though he was the sam age as them. He had never been around kids his age, and after seeing those kids he was realizing maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Sorra was loud enough, but these kids were out of their minds. He was glad for one thing though. Alot of the kids actually took intrest in the United Forces, and the ones who didn't were taking intrest in Leon, who did his best to just stay out of the way. Leon thoughts were interupted when a strange kid stopped in front of him, raising out his hands, ordering for Leon to stop. Leon looked at the kid oddly. He looked to be around 15, and he had shaggy black hair, coverd partly by a backwards hat. His skin was as nearly as dark as Sorra's, he was wearing a red t-shirt and grey cargo shorts, and carrying a skateboard. Leon was confused, but decided to just keep walking.

"Where do you think your going?", he questioned stepping in front of Leon.

Leon didn't answer, he just pushed passed the kid and kept going. The kid took a firebending stance, dropping his skateboard, to which Leon cought out of the corner of his eye. Leon half turned to look at the kid, his hands tucked in his pockets. "You really don't wanna do that", Leon said, not wanting to have to fight the kid. Yes, I do.

"It's because of you the General Hanura and my friends are in jail", the kid yelled.

"You and your "friends", are the reason that so many people have lost their lives",Leon exclaimed, getting angry at the kid's ignorance.

"I've never hurt hurt anyone", the kid growled.

"Doesn't matter, your just as much the problem as they are", Leon replied, turning and walking away.

"Don't take another step", the kid shouted.

"Go home kid", Leon said without turning around.

"Funny, for your information, I don't have a home". "My mom died seven years ago and my dad abandoned me", the kid informed, his voice being far more somber now. "The only reason I'm in the Red Dragons is to feed myself." Leon hadn't turned around, yet he was amazed at what a rough life this kid had been through.

"You know my parents died when I was a small, so I know how that feels." Leon was now facing the kid. Though you wouldn't be able to tell it by looking at his face, the felt really bad for the kid. He had grown up without parents, and never felt like he had a home, but he was tooken care of.

The boy looked suprised. "I'm sorry", he replied truthfully, putting down his arms.

The boy was no longer making eye contact with Leon. He was looking down at the ground, and almost looked ashamed of his actions.

"You haungry?", Leon questioned.

The boy looked up suprised by the random question. His stomache grumbled loudly, as if answering the question his mouth wouldn't.

Leon smirked at the kids pride. "C,mon", he said turning to walk away.

The kid followed, skateboard in hand. He was confused, but something tokd him to follow.

Moments later they arrived at a local fast food place and walked up to the counter. The kid watched uncomfotably as everyone in the place eye's turned on Leon.

The woman at the counter who took orders, couldn't seem to talk. Afterall it wasn't a normal thing for the Avatar to just show up at your place of work.

"Ummmm, hi can I, can I take your order", she studerd.

"I'll have a grilled komodo chicken sandwhich", Leon replied, trying to ignore the stairs.

"Cheese Burger", was the kid mutterd, looking around at the people's eyes.

They recieved their orders and sat down at a table. "So, what's your name?", Leon questioned.

"Flare", the kid replied, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Okay, Flare, you know it's very dumb of you to come looking for a fight with the Avatar alone", Leon said, looking at him oddly.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice", the kid informed.

The kid was reluctant to say anymore, but Leon stare scarred him more than Ronuk did. "Well, General Ronuk sent me and two others to sneak attack you, but they fled and I'm have more honor than to attack someone from behind", Flare explained.

"So, your general sent three kids to a fight that couldn't be won?" Leon ask retoracally. "Wow, some leader he is."

Flare sighed, "I wish I could get out of it, but what choice do I have?."

Leon saw the kid was truthful, and on some level he was connected to the kid, and afterall, he was the Avatar, and his job was to help people that needed it, and this kid sorely needed it. Listen Flare, I can help you but your gonna have to trust me, Leon said, looking the kid directly in the eyes.

Flare thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. If there was someone he could trust it would be the Avatar.

"C,mon, their's someone people I want you to meet", Leon said, getting up then motioning for the kid to follow.

* * *

The taxi cab they had taken, pulled into the front of Sorra's house. Upon enetering the house, Flare looked around in amazement at the impressive interior. "Wow, is this where you live" the boy questioned, looking up at Leon.

"No, this is the mayor's house", Leon explained

"You brought me to the Mayor's house?", Flare exclaimed, amazed. "What if he calls the gang task force or something, do you know what will happen to me in prison?", Flare said freaking out.

"You have to trust me, remember", Leon reminded. The kid took a deap breath and nodded. Leon began welking up the stairs with Flare close behind. They stopped in front of Sorra's room. "Wait out here for a second", Leon commanded before opening Sorra's door and walking in. At this point they were way past knocking, and privacy just didn't exit between them. Leon found her laying on her bed with headphones in her ear, and if now wasn't such a serious moment he'd probally scare her to death, but instead he just tapped her on the shoulder. She opend her eyes, to find Leon standing above her so she ammediately sat up, and pulled her headphones out.

"Hey, how was the whole school thing?", she questioned as Leon sat beside her own the bed.

"I'm glad I didn't go to highschool", Leon said smirking

"That bad huh?", Sorra asked, laughing at his face.

"Yeah." "Actually, the reason I'm here is I need your help", Leon Informed.

"With what?", she asked a more serious.

"Well, on the way to get something to eat a member of the Red Dragons tried to fight me, but it just so happens that he's just a kid and has been dealt a really bad hand in life." "In fact the only reason he's apart of the gang is to survive, but he wants out and I kinda want to know if maybe, possibly, somehow, he could stay here for awhile?", Leon asked, almost begging.

"What"? Sorra exclaimed. "Let me get this straight, some gang member attacks you on the street, and you bring him her, trying to find him a place to stay?", she questioned retoraclly.

"Sorra, its not that simple." "The kid grew up with out family and he was suppost to ambush me, but instaed tried to fight me face to face." "The kid has honor and spirit." "Truthfully, if I was in the same situation as him my spirit might have broken already", Leon explained calmly.

Sorra, seeing how serious Leon was, began to calm down. She sighed deeply, "Fine, where is he?"

Leon's smirk reappeared. "Flare, come in here", Leon called. Flare walked into the room, suprised to see the beautiful water tribe girl sitting there, instead of the mayor. "Flare this is my friend Sorra, she is gonna help you", Leon informed.

Sorra eyed the boy carefully, he seemed harmless enough. He was about her height and skinny. He had some muscle, but nowhere near comparable to Leon.

Flare bowed, to show his greatfulness, which Sorra half heartedly returned. She didn't like gang members, and she deffinately didn't want on in her house, but for some reason Leon trusted the kid so she would give a chance.

"Flare, I want you to tell her everything you told me", Leon commanded, motioning for him to take a seat in the blue chair.

Flare began to retell his rough story, from his mom dying, his dad leaving him, joining the gang to survive, and even feeling so hopless at times he considerd suicide.

Sorra felt so bad for the kid, she now saw why Leon was striving to help him.

"I'm sure we can find you a room, but the descision is really up to my father", Sorra informed.

"Will you help me covince him", Leon wispered into Sorra's ear.

She nodded in agreement and both stood, Sorra motioning for Flare to do the same. They walked down the stares to the mayor's office. Sorra busted in the door, and the mayor looked up at the scene in front of him. Sorra, Leon, and some teen near their age was standing in front of him.

"What's going on here?", the mayor questioned

Sorra was about to speak but before she could Leon spoke out. "Mayor Lakotta, this is Flare", Leon infromed, motioning toward the kid standing beside Sorra, he is a memeber of the Red Dragons. He wants out and he needs our help.

"Oh, does he now", the mayor questioned eyeing the boy suspicously. "How about all of you take a seat and explain what's going on", the mayor said, motioning at the chairs in front of him. They did as they were told and Leon explained what happend, then Flare told his story for the third time that day. Each time he told it, it pulled at Leon's strings.

The mayor truly did fill bad for the kid. He was to young to have experienced so much, but he seemed to still be so lively. If you truely want to be free, we will be happy to shelter you. All three members of the group got excited and started high fiving like kids, but was quickly squashed. "But", the mayor continued, "In return you must answer some questions", the mayor informed.

Flare glanced at Leon, seeing he nodded, Flare agreed. Okay first, off tell me about the substance called white dust, the mayor questioned the child.

He paused for a moment, their was a good reason no one ever ratted on the Red Dragons. Any one who did was tooken care of, so to speak, but he knew he would be safe at the mayors house atleast he hoped. "I really don't know much besides rumors, only high ranking members work with it", Flare replied truthfully. "But there is one thing you should probally know, Flare continued, "the Red Dragons are gearing up for a war. I don't know when or where, but it's going to be big", Flare informed. Leon's, Sorra's, and the mayor's all had the exact same look on it. If a war were to happen, the city would be left in rubble.

"Thank you Flare." "Sorra show him to his room, please." "I must talk to Leon alone", the mayor comanded. Sorra sighed getting up, she never got hear what was going on. As both Sorra and Flare exited the room, the mayor's attention turned to Leon. "Do you trust him?", the mayor questioned.

"Yes, I do", Leon replied honestly.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment." "Unity City, must now prepare for war", the mayor exclaimed looking into Leon's eyes, finding the same determination that were in his own.


	9. Never Alone

**Chapter nine has arrived. I really like this chapter, but next chapter will be amazing, that I can garantee. My question for this chapter is, what do think Flares character so far? Oh, and shout out to djinfriend, you've been great about tellin me what you think. Other than that, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Leon and Sorra had been practicing for hours out by the pool, while flare slept a lawn chair. Leon had been working frantically to master waterbending, he knew a war was coming and he needed to be able to waterbend before the battle.

"Okay, lets try it one more time", Sorra said showing him the motion. They had been attempting the same move for twenty minutes. Leon had trying to shards of ice at a tree like daggers. He could manage to hit the tree, but actually turning the water to ice wasn't working out that well. Leon rose the water and swung his arms down, managing nothing more than to water the tree.

"Ahh", he screamed in frustration, sending a wave of pool water collapsing down on the sleeping Flare. He jumped like a cat at the touch of the cold water, which caused Sorra to beging laughing histaracally.

"Oh, pick on the knew guy why don't ya", he excalimed eyeing Sorra

"Actually it was my fault", Leon informed collasping to the ground, sweat dripping down his bear upper body.

"Leon, it just takes time" Sorra said sitting down and leaning next to him.

"We don't have time Sorra, you heard Flare, the war could breakout any day now", Leon replied frustratedly.

"Leon, you know you don't have to do this alone, right?" "You have me, my dad, the entire task force, General Beifong and his troops",

"And me", Flare chimed in, "after what you did for me I got your back.

"Oh no, you two arn't fighting", Leon stated sternly.

"Why", they replied at the same time.

Because the Red Dragons are gonna have a bounty on your head, he replied to Flare. "and I just don't want you to", he said to Sorra. Leon knew that Sorra was a powerful waterbender, and even could be considerd a master, but if he lost her because of him, it would be an understatment to call him destroyed.

"Leon, were helping", she said with the most determination he had ever heard out of her

"But", Leon tried to reply but his mouth was coverd by Sorra's hand, leaving no room for argument

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because I wasn't good enough to stop it alone", Leon explained somberly.

"Leon it's just you anymore, It's you and me."

"And me!" Flare exclaimed loudly, looking at Sorra. "Stop forgeting about me woman!"

Leon busted out laughing at their banter. "Thanks guys, I just don't want anyone to get unessarally hurt", Leon explained looking at Sorra the to Flare.

"Well, I feel the same way about you Leon", Sorra replied placing a hand on his back.

"She means we feel the same way", he said, sticking his toungue out at Sorra, to which Sorra returned. Leon was feeling better, but at the same time he knew they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Hours later Leon was sitting In a meeting at city hall, it was more public, but it would be impossible to cram 250 men, now icluding most of the task force, into the mayor's office. The topic of the coming battle was the only thing being discussed. At the moment they were going over likely locations and times. They were also discussing possible evacuation plans, in case things got out of control. Leon was only tuning in every now and then, he knew what was expected of him. Mayor Lakotta, Chief Han, and General Beifong were at the front showing maps and charts of areas of the city and everyone else was listening, and pitching in ideas when necessary. Leon new the circumstance well. They were going to be heavily out numberd, and though no one would say it, almost everything was on Leon's shoulders. Leon was okay with that though, in fact he preferd it that way. The less people that got hurt because of him the better. This was finally his opprotunity to prove to himself, that he was worth the great pwer that had be given to him.

Leon sat quietly through the whole meeting, not mentioning anything, unless he was asked his opionion on something. Their was no reason for him to be involved in planning, the had a general who had been in every situation in the book, and though Leon was intelligent, and able to think on his feet, he thought it would be best to take the planning stages out of his hands, and to just let him focus on the actual battle part.

Leon exited city hall, he had so much on his mind. He had to clear his head, so instead of returning to Sorra's and eat dinner, like he frequently did, he headed back to his house. Laying down on his bed his mind paced over every thing from the coming battle, to finding a way to tell Sorra that as soon as the battle ended he would be leaving Unity City.

* * *

Back at Sorra's house thing were less serious. Sorra and Flare sat in the living room in akward silence. Sorra felt bad for the kid, and was happy that he had a place to say and had escaped his bad situation, but she didn't completely trust him as fully as Leon did. "Sooooooo", Flare said breaking the silence.

"So", Sorra repeated back.

"So, what's going on between to you and Leon?", Flare asked smiling widely.

"Wh... what?" Nothing, why, why would you ask that?, she began to studder, not expecting the question.

"I don't know, it just seams you to get kinda close", he continued to tease.

"Were just friends", she replied, not wanting to give anything away.

"Oh, okay", he said, turning away smiling slyly.

"Why, he didn't say anything, did he?", she asked, probally a little to frantic.

"Maybe", he said smiling with a raised eye brow. He was enjoying this way to much.

"What did he say?", she questioned, grabbing his shirt and pulling foward. Any hope she had of hiding her feelings for Leon for Flare were now compltely gone.

Flare busted out laughing at the girls reaction. "He didn't say anything, you told me everything I wanted to know, the kid replied in between laughs.

Sorra was furious. "You little...", she was so angry she couldn't form words. "If you tell him, I'll kill you", she exclaimed before walking away.

"My lips are sealed", he promised, still laughing.

* * *

It was now late, Sorra had been worried about Leon when he didn't show for dinner, as he had promised. She wanted to drive to his apartment and check on him, but her father insisted it was best to give him some time to himself, so Sorra reluctantly agreed. Sorra laid in her bed, it was quite and peacful. Even though she was worried about Leon, she knew she would see him the next morning, so she closed her eyes and in a moment she was out.

Over at Leon's apartment, things wern't quite so peaceful. He was restless, so he dicided to get up train. He was working on the same waterbending move that had been practiced without sucess earlier in the day. Over and over it was attempted, and each time with fail. His frustration was peaking to unseen levels. If couldn't even learn waterbending how could he save the world? "Some one help me"!, he dropped to his knees screaming in frustration after another failed attemption.

As if answering his call of frustration, his eyes began to glow a bright white. He found himself standing in an empty white room that seemed to go on forever with no exit.

"Hello?", he said looking around at the empty space. At that moment, past Avatars began apearring before him, one after another. He saw Korra, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuran, Lan Chen, and so on. It was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. This was the first time he was able to make contact with his past lives, and it was truly an experience worth taking in. They all began to speak, becoming one voice.

"Avatar Leon, alot has been placed on you, but you must understand, you are never alone, you have the help of thousands of past lives and your friends". "You must stay strong, you have saved the world a thousand times before, and you'll do it a thousand more times, for we are one", the Avatar spirits explained. Leon stood, understanding their message. He couldn't give up the world was counting on him, and he wouldn't let them down. "Thank you", he said softly watching everything fade away. Before he knew it, he was back on his knee's in the living room floor. Leon stood from the floor, now determined beyond human understanding. It was as if all the energy from ever past life was coursing through his body at a hundred miles an hour. He took his waterbending stance and rose his arms, the water rising rom the bucket on command, he then took a deep breath and swung his arms foward. The ice froze instanly and peirced the side of the puching bag he was aiming at, in multiple places. He couldn't believe it, after so much hard work and sweat, he had finally became a capable waterbender. He collasped to the floor smiling brightly, but his smile soon faded. A war was coming, and he was more determined than ever. Now they would not only have to deal with the Avatar, but a fully realized one. He finally had the right to be called Avatar Leon.

* * *

The next morning, Leon arrived at Sorra's house around 7:00. He opend the door telling him that someone, somewhere in the house was awake, but at the moment his only concern was seeing Sorra, and bragging. He rushed up the stairs to find her still asleep in her room. He did just short of a belly flop on her, waking her up. Her first sight was Leon standing over smiling widely, clearly excited and if Leon was excited Sorra knew something amazing must have happend.

"What's going on?", she asked sleepily, setting up and yawning, stretching her arms out, nearly punching Leon in the face in the process.

"I did it, I turned the water to ice", he exclaimed

Sorra however, wasn't as thrilled as he was. It was far to early for her. "Yayyy", she said sarcastically, but followed with a smile to show she was playing. Leon laughed, at her fake happiness.

"C,mon lets go get flare, I wanna practice and learn some new stuff", Leon exclaimed, dragging her from the bed.

"Okay, you go wake him", "I'll meet you guys in the Kitchen, I have to eat before I do any kind of training, but you have to promise me something."

"What?", Leon questioned

"You never wake me up this early again", she replied giving him a fake angry look. Leon's face turned to one of slight sadness, he didn't know if he'd ever have the opprotunity to force her up again, but he quickly dropped it when he rememberd flare. He nodded his head and ran out of her room, leaving her to get dressed, and headed to Flare's room.

He swung open the door, not bothering to wake Flare up with words. He simply through the younger over his shoulder, which woke him.

Where are we going he questioned, kind of scarred at the sudden awakening.

To eat, then train Leon replied simply.

"You know they are only three things sure in life, death, taxes, and when your friends with the Avatar you no longer have the option to sleep in", Flare said, finally being dropped from Leon's shoulders. Leon laughed at the kids joke, partly because it was true. They walked down the stairs to find Sorra's parents in the kitchen and breakfast made.

"Hello, Leon I didn't know you were here", Lunna said, looking at the now sitting teenage boy.

"I just got here a few moments ago, I finally learned how to freeze water and I had to tell Sorra", Leon explained.

"You to have became awfully close", her mother said emplying that they had feelings for each other, which Leon completely missed.

"Yeah, she is a great teacher and the best friend I've ever had", Leon informed. Lunna began to laugh because Flare was behing Leon making kissing faces, and acting as if his hands were Sorra and Leon. Leon didn't understand her reason for laughing, but dropped the thought when Sorra enterd the kitchen.

"Oh my spirits, could it be my daughter is out of bed before noon", her father said in a jokingly dramatic voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be if a certain someone didn't wake me up", she exclaimed eyeballing Leon, to which he only smiled akwardly to. They all set and began to eat and coversations about random things came up. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, and for the first time in his life, Leon felt like he had a family. It seemed like nothing could spoil their mood, but the sound of the Mayor's phone ringing sent everyone into silence.

Hello? the mayor said, answering the phone.

Mayor Lakotta hurry, bring the Avatar, a huge battle has just broken out at the city's center. City hall is on fire, sir.

"Are the task force and United forces their?" the mayor questioned

"Yes, sir but their extreamly out numberd, we need that Avatar."

"I see we will their as quickly as possible", the mayor informed hanging up the phone.

Leon already knew from what he had heard that it was time to step up to his destiny, and save the city.

"Leon we must go now, the battle is happening at the city's center", the mayor informed. "Lives may be lost already", he went on.

Leon didn't even want to think about that now, he just had to get their asquickly as possible.

"Okay, I'll ride with Sorra and Flare and meet you down there", Leon said now standing and his fist clinched tight.

The mayor wanted to argue that they had no place at the battle, and they could get hurt, but their was no time, so he simply nodded. All of them made a mad dash toward the door, unknowing of what they would find in the city's center.


	10. I Am Thousands

**Chapter Ten. This is short, but it's good. You guys have been really great about reading so thank you for that. Next chapter is really emotional and if you have grown to care about the characters through the chapters, and you can relate to what happens then you should really like it. So, you know reveiw and stuff.**

* * *

Upon arriving at the city's center, the scene was chaotic to say the least. The United Forces and the task force had sat some up blockades so no one could get in or out. Their wasn't much they could be done about the actual battle, their numbers were just to vast, far more than that was estimated. It made sense they would want ciontrol over the city's center, afterall it was by far the busiest part of the city. Leon was trying to process everything, but it was hard. There were people running for their lives, screams, sirens, fires, shatterd ground, and burnt or collasped buildings all around him. He had to keep his composure, this is where years of traing came into play. He walked up to, General Beifong who was behind the blockade.

"General, I need to get in there", Leon demanded

Their's just to many Avatar, their must be thousands. Were just to badly out numbered.

"No were not, I am thousands", Leon said referring to all his past lives.

The general didn't understand what he ment, but now wasn't the time for questions. "Open the gate, Let the Avatar inside", the general shouted.

Leon began to walk toward a slowly opening gate, but before he could enter his hand was grabbed tightly by someone. He turned around to see Sorra standing there.

"Your not going in alone are you?", giving him a look that was begging him to stay.

"I'm not alone Sorra", Leon replied.

Sorra gave him an odd look, which cleary asked asked for futher explanation." Your just gonna have to trust me on this", Leon said firmly. Sorra didn't want him to get hurt, but she did trust him, so she reluctantly released his hand and he turned, walking into the gates.

Inside fire was flying one way, and earth returned from the other side. It was no suprise to find the generals standing in the back, shouting orders,so not to get hurt. No one had yet saw Leon enter, they were to focused on killing each other to notice him. Leon began to take in the landscape around him. The town's center was nothing but burning rubble at this point. The sky was grey from the smoke that had blanketed the sky. Their were lifeless body's of gang memebers lying around in the dubree. Just another victim of the senseless violence.

Leon was quickly noticed by members from each side. Fire and rocks were being shot at him at high speeds, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. He dodged them easily and sent and a wave of blue fire back, followed by making the shadows casted by their own bodys reach up and grab their feet and swung them like rag dolls. He continued to fight his way to the center, easly defeating any one or group who stood in his way. Every one on the outside was amazed. This was the greatest display of bending anyone in the history of human kind had done. He couldn't be touched, it almost like some invisable energy was causing the fire and earth to just graze by him. No one said a word on the outside, by this time their were hundreds of bistanders, and media personale standing on the ouside. Everyone stood a few yards away from the gate, so not to get burned or hit with a stone. In fact the only two leaning on the gate were Sorra and Flare, who were itching to get in the fight. Leon was now and the dead center of the chaos. He could now see that Genaral Tylon and General Rokun were in the back of their prospective groups, giving orders, so not to get hurt, and they also saw Leon. Glancing at each other, they nodded in agreement. Both knew to be able to run their buisness, the avatar had to be eliminated.

"Attack the Avatar!, the both orderd.

Earth and fire came toward Leon in all directions.

The sound of horrified gasps came from everyone on the outside.

"Leooooooooooon!", Sorra screamed as the attacks were only inches from him.

Suddnly Leon's eyes began to glow and white light pulsed around him, sending any incoming attack back in the direction it had came, before a huge, bright beam of light coming from Leon, shot into the heavens. Gang memebers were taking off in every direction, and the crowd watched in amazement at the insane display of power. The beam began to fade but Leon's eyes still glowed brightly. Leon began taking a strong stance before swinging his arms up, making a giagantic water pipe erupt from the ground, sending a huge jet of water into the air. Leon swung his arms rapidly, making a airbubble appear around him, then once he was high enough, he took contol of the water. He swung his arms in a contolled circular motion, sending 30 swiiming pools worth of water covering the entire gated area. As soon as he saw everyone was soaked and on the ground he froze the water. No gang member would be escaping this time.

Leon was still 30 feet in the air when it was signaled for the tas force and the united forces to rush in and arrest everyone. Sorra and Flare followed as well, rushing past the frozen bodys to under were Leon hoverd. The winds were stinging their body's because of their rapid speed, and it took all their strength to stand.

"Leon it's over", Sorra called from the bottom.

"Yeah, come down here buddy, so we can get this group hug thing over with" Flare added

Leon slowly began to descend to the ground, where upon reaching he collasped to his knees and his glow began to fade.

"Leon are you okay?", Sorra questioned dropping to his side.

Leon didn't respond for a moment, but he finally looked making eye contact with Sorra.

"Yeah, I am right now", he siad very weakly.

She didn't know what he ment by "right now", but it wasn't the time to press she was just happy he was alive.

She wrapped Leon in a hug with one hand and pulled Flare down to join with the other.

The group sat there for awhile, Leon resting his body weight on both of them. He was exhausted to say the least. After what seemed to be forever the group rose, Leon's arms were on the shoulders of his friends, supporting most of his as they walked off into the distance.

"Hey, Sorra what's your mom making for lunch?" Flare asked, ruining the moment, and causing both Leon and Sorra to laugh.


	11. Saying goodbye

**Chapter 11... Next chapter will be a lot of Sorra and Leon stuff, and things will heat up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leon had stayed at Sorra's house the past two nights. Her father objected him going home in the weak condition he was in, so him and Achillein, who was in the garage, had been locked up tightly in the house. Everytime he got up to do something Sorra made him lay right back down. Truthfully, he liked that these people cared for him so much, but this was going overboard. Sorra never left the room, except maybe to use the bathroom or sleep. She had noticed Leon seemed more distant than useal, especially toward her. For some reason, he wouldn't make eye contact with her. In fact he kept his back turned to her most of the time. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but his facial expression wouldn't let her. He almost seemed defeated or heartbroken, she couldn't really tell. His empty gaze was distant, and he seemed to be stuck in a deep thought. She didn't know it yet, but Leon was leaving soon, and he didn't know how or want to say goodbye to Flare or her, especially her. He was needed in Daigong, which was having the same problem as Unity City, and was leaving in three days for the long ship ride their.

They sat in silence for the longest time, and Sorra could no longer take it. He was ignoring her, and she was going to find out why. "Leon what's wrong?", she questioned moving to sit on the bed by his shirtless body.

Leon didn't move or make eye contact. "Nothing", he replid somberly.

"Leon please, I can't help you if you want open up to me", Sorra pleaded with him.

Leon sighed, it was so bone chilling, and sent chills up Sorra's spine. Leon turned to face her. Sorra, I promise I'll talk to you and Flare about it after dinner", Leon promised.

Sorra nodded, knowing she wasn't gonna be able to get anymore out of him. "I guess I'll leave you alone for awhile", she said getting up, but Leon's voice stopped her before she could exit the room.

"Sorra, you know you will always be my friend right?", he asked weakly.

Sorra turned to face him, "why would he ask that?", she questioned herself. She didn't know what to say, something was seriously wrong with him, and it was killing her that she didn't know what. She only nodded and quickly began walking out of the room, so not question him more.

She walked into the kitchen seeing both her father and mother sitting at the table. Sorra sat down on the opposite side of them.

"Where have you've been all day?", her mother questioned.

"With Leon, their's something wrong with him". "He's very distant", Sorra explained. Sorra's parents both had a somber look on their face, which Sorra amediately noticed.

"Okay, whats everyone know that I don't?", Sorra questioned, now standing and looking down at her parents.

"Sorra, it's not our place to tell you", her father replied with a guilty look on his face.

"Tell me what?", Sorra exclaimed. Sorra was somewhere between angry and worried. From the way everyone acted, it was like he was dying. She became even more angry and confused, when her parents did not respond to her question. She gave them a frustared look and stormed up stares.

She entered Flare's room without knocking. If everyone else knew what was going on, he might to. "Flare!", she yelled.

"I swear to the spirits, I didn't do it", he exclaimed holding both his hands up.

"Do what?", she questioned. "You know what nevermind, do you know whats going on with Leon?"

"No, he's barely said a word to me sense the other day", Flare replied truthfully.

"Yeah same here, he said he was going to talk to us after supper. Being honest I'm scarred to find out." "My mom and dad act like he's dying or something", Sorra explained somberly.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Flare replied, comforting her.

"I hope your right", Sorra said sighing, showing her depression.

* * *

Dinner finally rolled around. For the first time sense he'd been their, Leon ate at the table with everyone. Things were akward to say the least. No one talked besides Flare, and he was only rambeling on about random things trying to break the silence. Sorra watched Leon carefully, he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone and he was only picking at his food. Her stomache was turning in anticipation for what he had to tell her, and she almost felt sick. when the silent, akward dinner finally ended, Leon was the first to get up and walk back upstairs. Sorra and Flare glanced at each other, than jumped up and followed behind him. They found in his room sitting on his bed, obviously expecting them. Sorra and Leon sat down, each on one side of him.

"So, you ready to tell us what's goin on?", Sorra questioned with her arms crossed.

Leon sighed deeply, not wanting to answer, but he could no longer delay this, he had to tell them.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm leaving", he said quickly, so not to show how much he was hurting.

"What do you mean leaving?", Flare questioned.

"Like the house?", Sorra added.

"No, the city", Leon replied looking down.

"What!", Sorra questioned. "For how Long?", She continued.

"Could be months, more likely years", Leon replied somberly.

At this Sorra's eyes began to tear up, and Flare looked away, not wanting to seem weak in front of his friends. "Why?" Sorra questioned with a tear running down her face.

I'm the Avatar and the world needs me, I have to go to Daigong.

"Daigong?, thats so far away", Sorra exclaimed half angry, half sad.

Before Leon could reply Sorra cut him off. "Were going with you", Sorra demanded.

"No your not Sorra, this is your and Flare's home, and you belong here with your family", Leon explained firmly.

"Leon your our family to", Sorra exclaimed. "You can't just leave me, leave us like this."

"I don't have a choice", Leon explained with his eyes shut, trying to conceil his emotions.

"When do you leave", Sorra questioned now crying frantically.

"Tomarrow morning, one the Fire Falcon",Leon explained reffering to the ship he'd be making his journey on.

"Tomarrow?" Flair exclaimed. "Your just gonna leave us like that?"

"I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but I must go pack", Leon informed standing up and began walking out the door.

Sorra didn't chase after him, she wanted to so badly, but her legs wouldn't move. The guy she had dreamed of being with was leaving out of her life, and their was nothing she could do to stop him. She wished she had saw this coming, but things had been so hetic the last three weeks, she hadn't thought about the obvious. Eventually he would have to leave, and that moment was the next day. Flare wasn't angry, he was crushed. Leon had done so much for him, and now he was walking out of his life for good. For the first time in a long time, he had people who truly cared about him, and now one was leaving. They both sat their, dwelling in their emotions for a long time. Sorra finally got up and headed to her room shutting the door behind her, and Flare did the same the same.

Down stairs Sorra's parents had saw Leon leave and heard the door slam upstairs, confirming he had told his friends what they had known for weeks. Leon was obviously taking the seperation hard as well.

"So, who's gonna talk to her?" Lakotta asked reffering to Sorra.

"I think we should both handle this one", Lunna stated glarring at Lakotta, giving him no room to argue.

* * *

Hours later Sorra's parents walked into her room to find their daughter packing close and other items in suitcases.

"What are you doing Sorra?", her mother questioned.

"I'm going with Leon", Sorra explained simply

"No your not Sorra, he's going to be a thousand miles away", her morther said frimly,

"I wasn't asking." "I'll be eightteen in two weeks so if not now I'll go then." "All I know is that I care to much to let him just leave, in fact I", she paused pondering over her emotions. She finally was sure how she felt, and it only took him leaving for him leaving for her to realize it. "I love him", she said. Sorra's parents just at each other, both were shocked. Their was no doubt about Sorra's seriouness, her tone of voice and facial expression said more than words ever could.

After a long pause, her father began to speek. "Sorra, if you feel that you must go, I will not stop you." Sorra's mother was about to object, but her fathers raised hand urged her to hear him out. "Maybe your and Leon's destinys are intertwinded, and I've learned through the years that if something is suppost to happen it will happen", her father explained.

Her mother took a deep breath and, realizing her husband was right, she began to speek. "Sorra, yor fathers right, besieds Leon has became family and he's the only one I would trust with my daughter, he mother informed, smiling slightly.

Sorra's tear darkend eyes lit up at her parrents approval, and she ran to them, wrapping them in a tight hug. "Thank you so much", she exclaimed with her face muffled in to her father's chest. Sorra quickly rushed out the room, to Flare's where she tackled down the door, and jumped onto the sleeping firbender, scarring him awake. "Flare, get up!" she exclaimed, screaming in his face.

"Whats going on!", he screamed terrified.

"Were goin with Leon tomarrow", Sorra explained smiling brightly, "My parents said it was okay."

Really! Flare exclaimed loudly, now sitting fully up.

* * *

After a nearly restless night and a hetic morning of frantic driving and rushing, Sorra pulled into Leon's hotel where she and Flare rushed inside. They ran up to the front desk panting heavily, to see the man Sorra had a confritation with before.

"Has Leon left yet?", Sorra questioned in between gasps.

The man, not wanting to arguesaid simply, He left ten minutes ago.

Sorra and Flare didn't waist time responding, they ran back to the car and took off frantacally toward the harbor. Leon was all on Sorra's mind as she drove, through the traffic. She didn't have the time to obey the traffic laws. The harbor infinally in sight they stoped the car and ran quickly, their eyes gazing for the Fire Falcon.

"There it is", Flare called, pointing toward a large red ship. Sorra made a mad dash for the ship, with Flare close behind, but before thay could near it, it began to take off.

"Oh no, it's leaving", Sorra exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do", Flare questioned, still running.

Sorra thought for a moment, before comingup with a idea.

"When I say jump, jump", Sorra comanded.

Flare didn't understand fully, but he was to winded to question.

As they neared the end of the boardwalks harbor, Sorra screamed "jump!"

They both jumped into the air, hovering above the water for minute before gravity kicked in and they plumitted toward the water. Sorra swung her arms in the direction of the boat and a wave of water arose from under them, that was quickly frozen, creating a ramp to the boat. The walked on board, and ignoring the many eyes that were on them, they ran frantically in search of Leon. After a long search they found him on the opposite side of the boat, starring out into the seemingly endless ocean. "Leon!" Sorra called, as her and Flare made a mad dash toward him.

Leon turned around quickly, reconizing the voice. As soon as his eyes were able to process the sight in front of him Sorra wrapped him in a hug and buried her head in his chest.

"What are you two doing here!", Leon questioned amazed, looking at Flare.

"You didn't think you were getting away from us that easy did you?", Flare questioned smiling.

Leon wanted to return the smile, but he had no idea what was going on. "What about your parents?" he questioned, pushing Sorra slightly away so he could see her face.

"They understood we had to come". "Leon, were your family", Sorra said reasuring him.

"Yeah, your kinda stuck with us", Flare added.

Leon began to smile for the first time in days. He was undescribally happy to have his friends with him, and was glad to know they carred so much about him. "Okay, fine just one problem."

"What?", Sorrra and Flare both questioned

"The ship is full, so basically me, you two, and Achillein have to work out sleeping in a tiny room together, Leon explained

"It's easy, I get the bed and the rest of you can sleep on the floor", Sorra joked

The three began to laugh as the ship sailed off into the endless blue

"Rather you like it or not", Sorra continued.


End file.
